PASADO REVELADO RESCATE EN EL INFIERNO
by SLAFIER666
Summary: Las puertas del Infierno se abren de nuevamente amenazando a Ichigo y compañía, al mismo tiempo que secretos del pasado de Unohana se revelan, Ichigo deberá emprender una peligrosa misión de rescate en lo profundo de Infierno para salvar Orihime.
1. LOS VISITANTES

**PASADO REVELADO. RESCATE EN EL INFIERNO**

**Capitulo 1: Los visitantes**

Una noche lluviosa en los caérteles del cuarto escuadrón de la Sociedad de las Almas.

Unohana taichou… Unohana taichou…es un emergencia.

¿Que sucede Isane? ¿Por que entras de esa forma a la habitación?

Mil disculpas taichou, pero tenemos una situación de suma emergencia.

¿Que es lo que pasa?

Uno de los miembros del escuadrón medico que enviamos a las afueras de Rukogukai para la campaña de sanidad regreso muy malherido, agoniza taichou.

Al escuchar esto Unohana se apresura a dirigirse a la sala de atención en donde tenían al herido y al llegar ahí rápidamente les dijo a sus asistentes.

**¿Cual es el parte medico del paciente?**

A lo que Hanatarou le respondió de enseguida.

**Esta muy mal Unohana taichou, tiene serias heridas en todo en el cuerpo y su nivel de reiatsu esta en niveles críticos, pero lo que es más extraño son estas marcas en su espalda que parecen…**

Isane interviene en la conversación para ser ella que se lo diga.

**Taichou, el paciente cuando llego tenía grabados en su espalda estos estigmas en la heridas y que se ven juntos parecen una especie de mensaje, **

**Tal parece que la persona o el ser que haya hecho esto querían dejar un mensaje para alguien en específico del Gotei 13, para que pudieras verlo y por eso utilizo a uno de nuestro shingami como conducto para hacerlo.**

**Pero hasta el momento ninguno de los médicos que los hemos revisado sabemos lo que significa ¿acaso usted sabe sobre lo que trata este mensaje Unohana taichou?**

Unohana al dar un vistazo a los extrañas símbolos impresos en la espalda de aquel shinigami, de inmediato supo de lo se trataba, por lo que no puedo evitar mostrar un semblante en su rostro de suma sorpresa que no paso desapercibida para su teniente.

**Taichou, ¿esta usted bien?**

Unohana de inmediato salio de su asombro y de nuevo volvió a recuperar su seriedad habitual u se dispuso hablar con su equipo medico.

**Si, no es nada Isane, rápido preparen los instrumentos de cirugía espiritual necesitamos operar a este hombre de emergencia, tal vez podamos salvarlo todavía, vamos no hay tiempo que perder.**

A lo que todo el equipo se puso a trabajar.

**Si, a la orden taichou.**

Mientras Unohana aplicaba un kido curativo para el malherido, venia a su mente una y otra vez el siguiente pensamiento que parecía atormentarla muy en el fondo de su alma.

"**No puede ser él, imposible.**

Al mismo tiempo en el mundo humano, Orihime Inoue se disponía a dormir no sin antes las rezar sus acostumbradas plegarias al retrato de su hermano mayor Sora, muerto hace años.

**Onichan, gracias por todas las bendiciones que me envías desde el cielo, te prometo que no te defraudare.**

Y mientras la joven estaba dedicada de lleno en sus oraciones, no se percato que una extraña presencia se acercaba a ella sigilosamente y cuando estuvo a distancia prudente las orquillas de su cabello reaccionaron al sentir una fuerte energía maligna, alertando de inmediato a lo joven.

**Orihime, detrás de ti.**

**Que…eh…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

La joven dio un grito sumamente fuerte de terror que lamentablemente no pudieron ser escuchados por nadie cerca, al o menos eso se creía…

Clínica Kurosaki, pocos momentos antes.

**Onichan la cena esta lista.**

**Ah, bajo enseguida Yuzu.**

Al encaminarse hacia la puerta Ichigo percibió débilmente un reiatsu muy familiar para él, que lo detuvo en seco por unos leves momentos.

**Eh, ese reiatsu, estoy seguro que era el de Inoue, pero ahora ha desparecido por completo su presencia, será que le ha pasado algo.**

Pero en ese preciso momento detrás de la espalda de Ichigo se escucho una voz tenebrosa que decía:

**Si tienes tiempo para preocuparte por otros, por que no te preocupas más por ti mismo, Shinigami sustituto.**

**¿Qué?**

**Muere Kurosaki Ichigo.**

La extraña presencia, similar a la que ataco a Orihime hace unos momentos, ahora apareció en casa de Ichigo, intentando acabar con él, pero este haciendo larde de su buena condición física, evita el primer golpe de aquellas garras oscuras con un salto atlético, aunque lamentablemente en el trayecto, su insignia de shinigami sustituto se cae de sus ropas en el piso de la habitación lejos de donde esta.

**Pero quien demonios eres…espera ¿que tú no eres un?…Espectro del Infierno.**

**Así es humano, el Infierno tiene ya un nuevo gobernante y este ha ordenado tu eliminación, así que muere de una vez por todas y para siempre miserable humano. **

**Oh no, mi insignia, no puedo transformarme, ¿qué haré?**

Continuara…


	2. DISTRACCIÓN: EL MENSAJE DEL INFIERNO

**Capitulo 2: Distracción. El mensaje de Infierno**

Clínica Kurosaki, Habitación de Ichigo

**Un espectro del Infierno…¿Cómo rayos le hiciste para aquí?**

**Se supone que la puerta del Infierno fue cerrada después del incidente con Shuren y Kokuto, no hay forma de que pudieras escapar de ahí.**

**Como ya te lo dije el Infierno tiene un nuevo Rey, quien me ha enviado para destruirte Kurosaki Ichigo, así que muere de una vez.**

Ya cuando esta apunto de lanzarse el espectro sobre un Ichigo completamente indefenso, la puerta de la habitación se abre para dar paso tanto a Karin como a Yuzu, para entrar en la alcoba de su hermano, para ver lo que pasaba ahí dentro, tras el gran escándalo que es escuchaba por toda la casa.

**Ichi-ni ¿qué pas…? Eh pero quien demonios es ese.**

**Yarin-chan ¿qué es lo que pasa?...por que gritas de esa forma a nuestro oni-chan.**

Al ver a sus hermanas paradas en la puerta, Ichigo rápidamente exclama profusamente lo siguiente:

**Karin…Yuzu, váyanse de aquí inmediatamente.**

**Oh que sorpresa nunca imagine encontrar aquí a jovencitas tan hermosas y suculentas.**

**Eh, de donde viene esa voz Karin-chan, no me gusta nada, tengo miedo.**

**Descuida pequeña te prometo que no te dolerá ya que devorare sus almas por completo.**

**Y sin decir nada mas el espectro se abalanzo directo contra las adolescentes.**

Karin se coloca frente Yuzu como un escudo humano, para protegerla de aquel horrible ser, mientras la pequeña se sujeta al brazo de su gemela un exclama un grito de terror, ambas con los ojos cerrados por el miedo

Pero de pronto para romper el silencio en aquella habitación, se logra escuchar el crujir de algo que detuvo el avance del espectro, no siendo otra cosa que la fria y afilada hoja de la…Zangetsu de Ichigo.

Así es en el último momento y aprovechando que el espectro lo había perdido de vista unos pocos instantes, Ichigo logro alcanzar su insignia y convertirse en Shinigami Sustituto y detuvo el golpe de su atacante para así salvar a sus hermanas, quienes nuevamente abren sus ojos, solo para ser testigos de ver a su hermano cumpliendo con su labor de shinigami, ante el asombro que les causa verlo tan decidido y amenazante y al vez.

**Están bien Karin…Yuzu.**

**Si estamos bien Ichi-ni.**

**Oni-chan ¿eres tu cierto?**

**Así es Yuzu.**

**Casi no puedo verte muy bien.**

**Es mejor así Yuzu, no me gustaría que ninguna de las 2 tuviera que vuer lo que pienso hacer ahora.**

**¿Y qué es lo que va suceder ahora Shinigami Sustituto?**

**No lo adivinas miserable, pusiste a mi familia en peligro y eso no te lo voy perdonar, pero primero vayamos a un lugar más amplio.**

**¿Un lugar más amplio?, ¿no te refieres a…?**

En ese momento Ichigo solo agito levemente su espada y esta genero un fuerte corriente de aire que mando a volar al espectro lejos de la habitación con dirección a la calle y de inmediato Ichigo lo siguió para poner a su familia a salvo.

Ya sobre el cielo de la ciudad de Karakura.

**Imposible, con agitar un poco su espada, pudo enviarme tan lejos, parece ser que los rumores eran ciertos ese shinigami no es cualquier cosa.**

**Claro que no, hace un momento tu mismo lo dijiste yo no soy un shinigami como cualquiera, yo soy un Shinigami Sustituto y protejo a esta ciudad y sus habitantes de basuras como tú.**

**Maldito humano, como te atreves a subestimarme.**

El espectro se lanza a toda velocidad con la intención de investir a Ichigo con sus garras grandes y oscuras pero…

**¿Qué desapareció?… ¿cómo?...Eh**

De la nada el filo de Zangetsu aparece justo frente a los ojos del espectro quien asombrado por lo veloz de la maniobra de aleja a una distancia considerable de su oponente, mostrando un semblante de gran desconcierto.

**Pero cuando, nunca me di cuenta de tus movimientos.**

**Alardeas mucha para ser una basura y eso que sólo aumente un poco mi velocidad.**

**¿Sólo un poco dijiste? Eso no puede ser.**

**Bien acabemos esto de una vez, pero antes de es, ¿dime quien eres y por que has venido hasta aquí?**

**Je Je, eres tan estupido que ya lo olvidaste, vine aquí para matarte.**

**Mentira, una cucaracha como tú, jamás podría matarme por si sólo, esta claro que te enviaron aquí para distraerme de su verdadero objetivo ¿no es así?**

**Maldito ¿cómo es que te diste cuenta?**

Mientras en la cabeza de Ichigo de creaba el siguiente pensamiento:

"**Debo acabar con esto rápido e ir a casa de Inoue, el hecho de que su reiatsu haya desaparecido hace unos momentos, me preocupa mucho.**

De pronto Ichigo se da cuenta de algo.

"**Esperen, eso es…"**

Para pasar una mirada de completo enojo.

**Miserable con eso era, querían distraerme para que no fuera hacia donde esta Inoue, no ¿es verdad?**

**Je Je, así que finalmente te diste cuenta, así es mi verdadero propósito era mantenerte ocupado el mayor tiempo posible para que…eh, que demonios es eso…Nooooo…AUGHHHHHH**

El espectro no pudo de terminar de decir su dialogo debido al Getsuga Tensho lanzado por Ichigo, el cual acabo completamente con él.

Una vez eliminado aquel ser malvado, Ichigo se apresuro para volar a toda velocidad con dirección a la casa de Inoue presintiendo lo peor.

**Maldición como fue tan estupido para dejarme engañar en un trampa tan absurda, si algo le llega pasar a Inoue…yo….no.**

En pocos segundos llego a la casa de Orihime, al cual entro rápidamente pero…

**Esto…que es lo que pasado aquí…todo el lugar es un caos.**

**Inoue ¿donde estas?…soy Ichigo…si esta aquí respóndeme por favor…Inoue.**

En eso Ichigo levanta y sobre uno de los muros para su sorpresa encuentra lo que parece ser un mensaje, escrito con letras de un color rojo parecido al de la sangre peor grabados en un extraño lenguaje desconocido para él.

**¿Pero qué demonios esto?…no entiendo nada de lo que esta aquí escrito.**

En eso una puerta Seikaimon se abre en plena estancia de la cada de Orihime y de ella aparece ni mas ni menos que la capitán del cuarto escuadrón, Unohana.

**Unohana-san, pero ¿qué es lo que hace aquí?**

**Eso mismo podría yo preguntarte Kurosaki-san pero antes serias tan amable de explicarme que es lo que ha sucedido en este lugar.**

**Pues a decir verdad no estoy tan seguro, un espectro de Infierno me ataco en mi casa, después el reiatsu de Inoue desapareció por completo y cuando llegue aquí todo el lugar estaba destruido.**

**Y si eso no fuera poco, encontré este extraño mensaje.**

Unohana mira el mensaje y su rostro no deja de estar en completo asombro.

**Unohana-san, ¿se encuentra bien?**

**Oh, si estoy bien Kurosaki-san.**

**Como le decía, no entiendo nada de lo que esta escrito ahí, que clase de idioma será ese.**

**ELDA TALUTA.**

**Eh…¿Elda Taluta y qué eso?**

**Un idioma prohibido olvidado hace milenios por los ancestros, tan viejo y místico como la misma Sociedad de las Almas.**

**En pocas palabras este mensaje fue escrito con las mismas LETRAS DEL INFIERNO.**

**¿Las letras del Infierno?**

Continuara…


	3. AL RESCATE DE ORIHIME

**Capitulo 3: Al rescate de Orihime. Ichigo va al Infierno**

**Casa de Orihime**

**¿Las letras del Infierno? A que se refiere exactamente con eso, explíquese por favor Unohana-san.**

**Kurosaki-san no puedo darte todos los detalles, pero temo que Orihime Inoue ha sido secuestrada por espectros del Infierno.**

**Secuestrada, ¿pero con que propósito harían algo así y qué querrían esos espectros con alguien como Inoue? no lo entiendo.**

**Lo ignoro completamente, pero sin duda el hecho de que se hayan llevado a Inoue-san y el atentado contra ti, debió ser parte del plan maestro de alguien con intenciones malvadas.**

**Inoue…rayos.**

**Te preocupa mucho lo que puede pasarla a esa jovencita.**

**Pues claro que si, Inoue es una de mis mejores amigas y por nada de este mundo dejaría que alguien le hiciera daño.**

**Incluso si eso pone tú vida en un serio peligro.**

**Por supuesto, haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para salvarla, incluso si tengo que ir a lo más profundo del mismo Infierno.**

**Ah, temía mucho que dijeras algo como eso, por lo que no me dejas otra opción que hacer esto…**

**Eh…**

**Lo siento mucho Kurosaki-san…Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro.**

Al decir eso, aparecen varias estelas de luz aprisionando fuertemente el cuerpo de Ichigo.

**¿Pero qué es esto?...Unohana-san.**

**Bakudo 63, Sajosabaku.**

Ahora aparecen varias cadenas de luz que terminan por aprisionarlo para luego hacerlo caer al suelo dejándolo completamente inmóvil.

**Unohana-san ¿por que?**

**No puedo permitir que alguien como tú arriesgue su vida, por un problema que no es suyo.**

**¿Problema dice?, ¿a que se refiero con eso?**

**Descuida Kurosaki-san, te prometo que traeré de vuelta de Inoue-san, sólo permanece dormido y espera.**

**Dormir…¿pero que …me…pasa?…siento como si me abandonaran mis fuerzas…no…pu…do manten…ner despi…er….toooo.**

Luego de decir Ichigo cayó en un profundo sueño debido al efecto del kido de Unohana, quien no perdió tiempo alguno para abrir una Senkaimon temporal hacia el terrible mundo infernal.

Antes de entrar en el portal, Unohana volvió de nuevo la vista hacia Ichigo sólo para decirle esto, a pesar que el hombre se encontraba prácticamente inconciente y sin poder escucharla del todo.

**No temas Kurosaki-san no dejare que nadie más sufras por la equivocación que cometí hace tiempo, yo solucionaré esto a como de lugar**.

Tras decir eso Unohana partió con rumbo al infierno dejando a Ichigo tendido en el piso.

Tiempo después, el efecto del kido comienza a desvanecerse e Ichigo comienza a recobrar la conciencia poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que escucha un par de voces muy familiares llamándolo.

**Ichigo…oye Ichigo.**

**Kurosaki-san .**

**Chad…Ishida.**

**¿Te encuentras bien Ichigo?**

**Dinos ¿que te ha pasado Kurosaki?**

**Bueno…yo…eh, esperen y Unohana san…¿donde esta Unohana-san?**

**Unohana-san, ¿te refieres a la capitana del 4th escuadrón, Kurosaki?**

**Ella misma.**

**No sabemos ahacia donde se fue, cuando llegamos sélo te encontramos a ti tirado en el suelo.**

**Es verdad ahora recuerdo, Unohana-san me hizo algo que me dejo fuera de combate… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ahora no es momento para preocuparnos de cosas como esas.**

**Muchachos Inoue ha sido secuestrada por espectros del Infierno.**

**Tranquilo Ichigo, lo sabemos.**

**Lo saben, pero ¿cómo?**

**Nosotros también sentimos cuando el reiatsu de Inoue-san desapareció y de inmediato nos dirigíamos hacia aquí cuando…**

**Urahara-san nos llamo y nos pidió que fuéramos a verlo de inmediato.**

**Así supimos que varias presencias provenientes del Infierno entraron al mundo humano por un pequeña puerta que se abrió a las afueras de la ciudad y Urahara fue ese lugar para investigar un poco más, mientras nosotros veníamos aquí para ver lo sucedía contigo Kurosaki.**

**Ya entiendo, bien entonces no hay tiempo que perder.**

**¿Adonde vas ahora Kurosaki?**

**No se ustedes amigos, pero yo si tengo en claro a donde me dirijo.**

**Ichigo.**

**Kurosaki.**

Más tarde en la tienda del Urahara.

**Por favor Urahara-san, ayudame.**

**Así que deseas ir al Infierno, para rescatar a Inoue-san.**

**Yo se que usted puede abrir un pasaje hacia ese lugar.**

**A decir verdad estuve investigado el portal por donde entraron esos espectros que los atacaron a Inoue-san y a ti y encontré varias lecturas interesantes.**

**¿Qué clase de lecturas?**

**Es interesante que lo preguntas Ishida-san, aun me faltan revisar varios datos, pero lo que si puedo decirles es que, quien quiera que sea el que haya abierto ese portal posee habilidades únicas y debe ser alguien extremadamente poderoso, quizá al nivel de un Vasto Lorde, pero lo que más me intriga…**

**¿Qué cosa es Urahara-san?**

**En aquel lugar no solo encontré rastros de la energía demoníaca de los espectros sino también pequeños residuos de reishi.**

**¿Reishi?**

**Así es, la energía espiritual de todas las almas, idéntica a la que tienes todos los shinigamis.**

**¿Eso quiere decir que un shinigami esta involucrado en el secuestro de Inoue?**

**Como dije aun no puedo aventurarme hacer conclusiones precipitadas, pero me temo que así es.**

**Pero ¿por que un shinigami querría raptar a Inoue-san, no lo entiendo?**

**Yo tampoco alcanzo a comprenderlo de todo.**

Ante la incertidumbre que se vivía en el lugar, Ichigo se puso de pie y con una mirada que mostraba gran decisión y voz seria exclamo lo siguiente:

**Y desde cuando eso ha importado para ayudar a uno de nuestros amigos, lo único que importa ahora es ir ayudar a nuestra amiga Inoue, no podemos dejarle toda la responsabilidad a Unohana-san.**

Al escuchar el nombre de Unohana, el rostro de Urahara se sorprendió levemente.

**¿Cómo, Unohana-san estuvo aquí?**

**Si por que.**

**Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, Kurosaki-san conozco una forma de ayudarte a llegar al Infierno.**

Minutos después de la habitación especial debajo de la tienda de Urahara.

**Trabaje hace décadas en una especie de portal temporal para abrirme paso entre las dimensiones sin la necesidad de Senkaimon, aun esta en fase experimental, pero en teoría debería funcionar y poder enviarte al mundo infernal, lo único malo es que sólo tendrá energía para enviar a uno de ustedes a la vez y después de eso tardare unas horas para poder recargarlo.**

**Pues entonces Urahara-san envíame cuanto antes **

**Ichigo.**

**Kurosaki.**

**Descuiden amigos, estaré bien.**

**Debo advertirte que no tengo la certeza a que parte del Infierno te enviara este portal, así que una ves ahí debe ser cauteloso Kurosaki.**

**Lo seré y gracias de nuevo Urahara-san.**

**Bien preparado.**

**Estoy listo.**

Urahara clava su Benihime en su suelo para infundirle energía espiritual a su portal y al hacerlo unos extraños grabados mágicos aparece debajo de Ichigo.

Posteriormente esas letras se convierten en varios ases de luz que envuelven al shinigami por completo para después desaparecer junto con él en medio de un intenso rayo de luz.

Después de eso Urahara saca su zanpaktou del piso, mostrándose algo agotado por el esfuerzo.

**Uf, parece ser que resulto del todo bien después de todo, ¿no lo creen así muchachos?**

**¿En verdad Ichigo partió hacia el mundo Infernal?**

**Es verdad, el reiatsu de Kurosaki ha dejado de sentirte.**

**Bueno chicos haré los siguientes preparativos para enviarlos después a ustedes así que sean pacientes hasta entonces, vale.**

**Espere un momento por favor Urahara-san.**

**Eh ¿qué es lo sucede Ishida-san?**

**Hace unos momentos note que cuando Kurosaki menciono el nombre de la capitana Unohana, usted mostró cierto asombro, lo que me hace pensar que nos esta ocultado algo.**

**¿Será algo acerca de nuestra amiga Inoue-san o acaso de Unohana-san?**

**¿Es verdad eso Urahara-san?**

**Ay, veo que no puedo engañar alguien con tu habilidad de observación Ishida-san.**

**Es cierto a decir verdad si hay algo que no le dije a Kurosaki-san ni a ustedes por respeto a esa persona.**

**A esa persona, ¿acaso se esta refiriendo a la capitana Unohana?**

**Así es Sado-san, lo que esta pasando en estos momentos es resultado de una mala decisión realizada por la capitana Unohana hace tiempo y me temo que la razón por lo que ella decidió actuar sola, sin pedir apoyo a la sociedad de las almas es por que no desea que se enteraran sobre lo sucedido en el pasado.**

**Un pasado que ella no deseaba recordar…más sin embargo existe y que nadie más que ella tiene derecho a contarlo.**

Entre tanto en el umbral entre el mundo humano y el Infierno, Ichigo vuela a gran velocidad, con un sólo pensamiento en su mente.

**Esperen un poco más, Inoue, Unohana-san enseguida iré en ayudarles.**

Continuara…

Nota para mis lectores: Antes que todo muchas gracias a todos por seguir con gran expectativa mi historia y por sus valiosos comentarios, lamentablemente les informo que por motivo de trabajo el siguiente capitulo no estará lista sino hasta la siguiente semana, una disculpa de antemano por esta situación y mientras tanto lo invito a seguir mis otros proyectos en puerta estoy seguro que les gustaran también así como este.

Un cordial saludo a todos.

Slafier666


	4. PLANES SINIESTROS

**Capitulo 4: Planes siniestros**

Finalmente un grita dimensional se abre y de ella sale ni más ni menos que Ichigo, quien finalmente ha llegado al mismo Infierno.

**Whoau, parece ser que el invento de Urahara-san funciono a la perfección, si mi memoria no me falla desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí, no hay duda que este sitio es el Infierno.**

**Pero que es extraño no se ve ni una sola anima por lo alrededores si se quisiera los enormes Kushanada se ven a lo lejos, este lugar luce desierto, me pregunto ¿a donde podrían haber ido todos?**

De pronto cerca de Ichigo se escucha el sonido de una risa malévola

**Ja ja, ja, con mucho gusto yo me encargare de contestar a tu pregunta, aunque la hacerlo eso te conduzca a tu propia muerte, miserable humano.**

En eso de nada apareció un extraño sujeto con la apariencia de la mitad del cuerpo (de la cabeza a la cintura) de un hombre y la otra mitad similares a las extremidades de un toro, con gran una cornamenta adornado su cabeza, quien a su vez portaba un collar hecho de cráneos humanos y un gran látigo con púas de acero en su mano derecha.

**¿Quién rayos eres tú responde?**

**Mi nombre es Garrod y soy el guardián de esta región del Infierno.**

**¿Garrod…guardián del Infierno?**

**Así es y quien quiera que seas miserable humano, tendrás el honor de ser la próxima victima de poderoso Garrod y de su fiel mascota**…(golpea el piso con el látigo 2 veces seguidas lo que provoca que el suelo bajo sus pies comience a estremecerse) …** la temible bestia Cerberos.**

Al terminar de decir eso, del suelo aparece un feroz y enorme canino de 3 cabezas todas estas cubiertas con un cráneo similar a las mascaras de los hollows.

**Ja, un perro de 3 cabezas y se supone que eso deba asustarme, no mas hagas reír, he visto cosas peores en mi vida.**

**¿En serio mocoso? Muy bien si lo que en verdad quieres es sufrir dejare mi Cerbero te mastique hasta que tu cuerpo se haga trisas y escupa tu nauseo mundo cadáver, esa será mi ofrenda paraelo señor Ozai y nuestro afamado rey que pronto renacerá. **

**¿Ozai…Rey? ¿a que diablos te refieres?**

**Muy pronto las fronteras que separan al Infierno con el mundo de los vivos se romperán finalmente y nuestro Rey será quien nos conduzca a la conquista del mundo y al fin de toda la basura humana que lo habita.**

¿**Qué has dicho? ¿qué el mundo humano será destruido?**

**Así es ese el plan que el señor Ozai ideo hace tiempo y por lo que todos los espectros y ánimas del Infierno estamos dispuestos ayudarle.**

**Así que esos son sus intenciones, pues bien ahora que estoy aquí, quiero que sepan no se los permitiré, defenderé al mundo humano a como de lugar.**

**Iluso ¿què puede hacer un simple humano en contra de todos los demonios del mundo Infernal?**

En eso se escucha el sonido proveniente del soplar de varios de Kushanadas a través de grandes cuernos de animales que fungen como trompetas, las cuales se encuentran apostadas sobre los muro de colosal un castillo construido en la cúspide de un volcán extinguido.

El replicar de las trompetas resuena por todo el lugar todos los espectros y almas pérdidas del lugar s se levantan para encaminarse y reunirse en las cercanías del castillo.

**¿Pero que demonios ha sido ese sonido?**

**Ja ja ja, puedes escucharlo humano, ese el llamado para todos nosotros los espectros del Infierno.**

**¿Llamado dices?**

**Así es nuestro líder Ozai esta llamando a reunión a todos nosotros para presenciar el solemne momento de la resurrección del gran Rey Demonio.**

**Y quieres saber algo gracioso, para llevar acabo la ceremonia el señor Ozai, ha ordenado traer algo muy especial que levantara a nuestro gran Rey de su tumba ya que es su alimento favorito.**

**¿Tienes idea de lo que se trata?...No pues bien te lo diré, el elemento clave para efectuar el ritual de resurrección de nuestro rey es ni más ni menos que una alma humana pura.**

Al escuchar tales palabras, el interior de Ichigo se estremeció

**¿Como un alma humana pura?...No puede ser... Inoue.**

**Vaya esto si que es una sorpresa, conoces el nombre de la mujer pura que será sacrificada para traer de regreso a nuestro Rey, así que debo suponer que tu eres uno de sus amigos que ha venido en su rescate.**

**Así es y ahora que se lo que piensan hacer con mi amiga, estoy más que decidido a detenerlos, no se saldrán con la suya, lo juro por mi vida.**

**¿Y que vale la vida de un patético humano como tù?**

**Ja, no soy cualquier humano, soy un shinigami y un shinigami muy especial, el …SHINIGAMI SUSTITUTO, KURASAKI ICHIGO.**

**Y bien como no me gusta perder mí tiempo con basuras como tú, permite que te presente mi…BAAANNNKKKAAAIIII**

**¿Bankai?**

Ichigo hace resonar fuertemente su reitsu, el cual hace estremecer a todo el lugar, para después salir transformado en su modo Bankai.

**Nuevo Tenza Zangetsu **(agitando su espada**)…Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas Garrod, mi amiga me espera.**

Continuara…


	5. ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS

**Capitulo 5: ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS**

En uno de los territorios exteriores del infierno, la batalla entre Ichigo y el guardián demoníaco Garrod, estaba a punto de dar inicio.

**¿Con que Bankai?, debo decirte que no impresiona en lo más mismo, sigues siendo para mi, la misma miserable basura humana de antes.**

A lo que Ichigo responde mostrando una sonrisa por lo demás perspicaz

**¿Estas seguro de eso?, ¿por que no lo averiguamos?**

**Maldito acaso te burlas de mí.**

**Como ya te dije antes no tengo tiempo que perder como insectos como tu Garrod, peleamos de una vez, que mi amiga me espera.**

**Muchacho insolente, pagarás tu osadía de la manera mas cruel, dejare que Cerbero te destroce con sus colmillos.**

El espectro abalanzo a la temible bestia en contra de Ichigo mientras este se alistaba a recibirlo poniendo espada por delante para golpearlo de frente, y fue tal el choque de fuerzas al impactarse que una enorme columna de polvo y rocas se levanto por todo el lugar mientras un sonido estremecedor se dejo oír a lo lejos y un gran charco de sangre se formaba sobre el suelo del lugar de la batalla.

Mientras esto sucedía, al mismo tiempo, en lo más profundo del mundo infernal, en donde se localizaba el castillo del malvado Ozai, una desconcertada Orihime comenzaba a despertar después de varias de inconciencia.

Al verse dentro de lo que parecía ser una celda, pero arreglada con todas las comodidades que una joven de su edad necesitaría, su incertidumbre creció tanto que comenzó a preguntarse así misma lo siguiente:

**Pero que lugar es este y como es que llegue aquí.**

**Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba en mi cada y después una extraña sombra….**

Y en eso sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por alguien desconocido para ella, que arriba aquel sitio.

**Te trajo aquí, por que yo se lo ordene, es así como llegaste a este lugar, mi estimada jovencita.**

**Pero ¿quien eres tú?**

**Oh que modales lo míos, perdona mi falta de educación, permite presentarme, soy el dueño de este castillo en que te encuentras y el supremo gobernante de este mundo donde usted es mi huésped de honor para una ceremonia muy importante, Inoue Orihime.**

**¿Su mundo?, ¿y que se refiere señor con eso…?**

**Ozai, mi nombre es Ozai Phoniex y el mundo el cual gobierno no es otro que el mismo Infierno**

Al escuchar esto, el corazón de Orihime se impresiono tanto que le fue difícil articular palabras.

**El In…fier…nooo, ¿eso no puede ser?**

**Pero esa es la verdad querida, pero descuida te garantizo tu completa seguridad, ya que como te dije antes eres mi huésped de honor en un importante ceremonia que pronto habrá de efectuarse aquí en mi castillo.**

**¿Ceremonia? **

**Así es querida mía, pero descuida todo se te será informando en su momento propicio, que a decir verdad ya no falta mucho tiempo para eso, ya que como tú, espero a otra invitada muy especial en cualquier momento.**

**¿Otra invitada? pero ¿a quien se refiere?**

**Me refiero ni más ni menos que a…**

En eso uno los espectros, de igual aspecto a los que habían entrado al mundo humano para secuestrar a Orihime y atacar a Ichigo, hizo su arribó en el lugar para informarle a su amo y señor, el siguiente mensaje:

**Ozai-sama, Ozai-sama.**

**¿Que sucede ya te dije que no deseaba que me interrumpieran?**

**Pero mi señor, pero le traigo noticias de suma urgencia, debe venir de inmediato, hay un intruso, un intruso a llegado a las puertas del castillo.**

**¿Un intruso? No me digas que te refieres a ese shinigami sustituto que llego recientemente al mundo infernal.**

Al escuchar que el sujeto de dicha conversación podría tratarse de Ichigo, el rostro de Orihime comenzó a mostrar señas de felicidad y las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus hermosos ojos, al mismo tiempo una tierna sonrisa adornaba su bello rostro.

**Kurosaki-kun, esta aquí…que alegría**

**No señor, no se trata de ese hombre, sino de una mujer shinigami.**

Al darse cuenta que la persona no era Ichigo, el rostro de Orihime cambio drásticamente mostrando sorpresa.

**¿Una mujer shinigami?**

Mientras que el rostro se Ozia, se mostraba una sonrisa perversa mientras hablaba con cierto grado de ironía.

**Vaya, vaya, parece ser que no tendrás que esperar mucho para saber de lo que trata todo esto Orihime-chan, ya que la otra invitaba que esperaba con gran ansia, acaba de llegar así que por que no vamos juntos a darle la bienvenida, estoy seguro que será una experiencia grata e inolvidable para ti **

Al poco tiempo, las enormes puertas del aquel castillo se abrieron, permitiendo el paso de aquella extraña visitante, quien no era otro que la misma capitana del 4 escuadrón Unohana quien hacia su arribo aquel tenebroso lugar mientras decenas de espectros y animas la rodeaban guardando cierta distancia seguro, debido al fuerza del reaitsu que la capitana liberaba en todo cuerpo, funcionado así como un escudo para evitar ser atacada por aquellos seres oscuros

Una vez dentro del castillo Unohana contra su costumbre, levanto el tono de su voz e hizo un llamado sereno pero directo al amo del castillo.

**Ozai, se que estas aquí, sal para que pueda verte y podamos hablar, no he venido aquí para comenzar un guerra entre nosotros.**

Ante tal llamamiento, Ozai mostró su rostro desde uno de los palcos ubicado en una de las torres del castillo con Orihime a un lado de él, pero escoltada por un par de espectros que la vigilaban con detenimiento mientras su amo si dirigía a Unohana con cierta familiaridad, como si estos su hubieran conocido de tiempo atrás.

**Veo que pesar del tiempo que pasado, no has cambiando en nada mi querida Unohana, sigues tan hermosa a como te recordaba en tus tiempos de juventud.**

**Además de mostrar ese temple inquebrantable que siempre te ha caracterizado a pesar de saber que te encuentras en una situación de sumo peligro para ti, pero reconozco que tienes mucho valor al venir aquí sola, sin pedir ayuda alguna a la Sociedad de las Almas.**

**Lo hice por que no deseo involucrar a personas inocentes en asuntos que solo corresponden a mi resolver.**

**Es cierto, todo esto paso, debido al error que cometiste hace siglos y ahora Unohana esta a punto de pagar por eso.**

**Tus amenazas no me asuntan Ozai sin embargo antes de hacer algo, he venido aquí a exigirte que liberes a Inoue Orihime, para que pueda regresar al mundo humano con sus amigos.**

Al ver la determinación de Unohana, Orihime no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y a la vez sentirse reconfortada por tener a tan importante persona cerca para ayudarla.

Unohana-san.

**¿Y si digo que no Unohana?**

**Entonces no me dejaras más remedio que obligarte por la fuerza.**

**Ja, ja, ja, ¿tú obligarme por la fuerza?, no me hagas reír Unohana, conozco mejor que nadie el alcance de tus poderes y créeme que nunca podrás vencerme, además un pacifista como tu, nunca se atrevería e levantar su espada contra alguien y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta nuestro pasado.**

**Sino hay otro camino, estoy dispuesta hacerlo por el bien de Inoue-san.**

**Que conmovedor no hay duda que ustedes sean m….**

Antes de que Ozai pronunciara sus siguientes palabras, el rostro de Unohana cambio drásticamente y con un tono de voz amenazante expreso lo siguiente:

**Silencio Ozai, te juro que si pronuncias una palabra más, no vacilare en atacarte con toda mi fuerza.**

**Oh, ya veo ¿no le has contado la verdad a esta chica cierto Unohana? Vaya esto si que es una sorpresa nunca pensé que fueras tan cruel con esta chica ocultadole algo tan importante.**

**¿Ocultarme algo? ¿y que es lo que según tu Unohana-san me ha estado ocultando?**

**Una parte valiosa de tu pasado, un pasado que ella quiso que olvidaras para evitarte causarte mas dolor, que el que ella ya te había hecho.**

**Causarme dolor, que yo recuerda Unohana-san nunca ha hecho nada para lastimar a otros, al contrario ella siempre se ha mostrando como una mujer muy amable, noble corazón y que cuenta con el respeto y la admiración de otras personas.**

**¿En serio lo crees?, pues dejarme decirte que la Unohana que tu conoces no es más que una fachada para ocultar lo que ella en verdad es, una mujer con una pasado marcado por la tragedia y el dolor .**

**Pero por que no mejor dejamos que ella sea quien nos cuenta toda la historia, vamos adelante díselo Unohana.**

**Ozai tú…**

**Dilo, o seré yo quien lo haga.**

**Unohana-san por favor diga algo, se lo pido.**

**Inoue-chan**

**Muy bien en vista que no deseas revelar tu pasado entonces me encargare de que lo sepa todo de una vez por mi propia voz.**

**Inoue Orihime, la verdad es que tu…**

**Ozai, te juro que si te atreves decir palabra alguna, te matare.**

**Ja, si que me haces reír con tales palabras, tú que juraste hace tiempo nunca más volver a usar tu espada para herir a otro, ahora estas dispuesta a matar.**

**Bien adelante si te atreves.**

Unohana poco a poco comenzaba a bajar una de sus manos hasta la funda de su espada para desenvainarla en el momento justo en que Ozia se atreviera de decir palabra alguna, cuando de la nada una mano amiga la sujeto de esta gentilmente, evitando así que pudiera sacar su espada y rompiera con ella su promesa de lastimar alguien mas.

**Por favor no lo haga Unohana-san.**

**Kurosaki-san.**

Si en efecto aquella mano le pertinencia ni mas ni menos que a Kurosai Ichigo, quien finalmente había llegado aquel sitio para ayudar a sus amigos.

**Manos tan delicadas como las suyas que sirven para curar heridas y salvar vidas, no deben marcharse con la pútrida sangre de sujetos que no valen la pena.**

**Yo me encargare de esto.**

Continuara…


	6. UN GRITO DE DESESPERACIÓN

**Capitulo 6: Kurosaki-kun. Un grito de desesperación**

Finalmente Ichigo había arribado al lugar donde se encontraban Orihime y Unohana, quienes no paraban de mirarlo con gran expectación ante lo sorpresivo de su llegada.

**Kurosaki-san.**

**Kurosaki-kun… Kurosaki-kun…estas aquí, que alegría.**

Ichigo levanta la vista para percatarse de que Orihime se encuentra a salvo, lo que hace que esboce una sonrisa de bienestar, no votante ante la mirada despectiva de Ozai, la cual también percibe de inmediato.

**Kurosaki-san, ¿por qué estas aquí? creí haberte dicho que te mantuvieras lejos de este asunt…**

**Unohana-san, recuerdo bien lo que me dijo, pero del tiempo que lleva de conocerme debería saber usted, que yo no soy de lo que le dan la espalda a un amigo cuando se le necesita y mucho menos a una amiga tan querida como lo es para mi Inoue, por ella, no por cualquiera de mis queridos amigos, estaría lista a dar mi vida sin dudarlo siquiera, ya que me hice fuerte para nunca perder a nadie preciado para mi.**

En ese momento el recuerdo de su difunta madre Masaki, viene a la mente de Ichigo y su mirada se muestra decidida y desafiante.

**Por eso es que no puedo dejarle a usted toda la responsabilidad, déjeme hacerme cargo de este enemigo, que también es el mió.**

Ante tales palabras Unohana no pudo decir nada para debatir tales argumentos.

**¡Kurosaki-san¡**

**Bien y ahora…**

Ichigo da un gran salto para subir hasta el balcón donde se encuentra tanto Orihime como Ozai a quien mira fijamente para después decirle lo siguiente.

**Así que tú debes ser el tan mencionado Ozai, de que tanto hablan en este lugar.**

**En efecto, veo que escuchaste de mi por mis fieles súbditos ¿no es así?**

**Si con eso te refieres aquel idiota y su mascota, tienes toda la razón.**

**Veo que fuiste muy astuto al haber derrotado a Garrod, uno de mis soldados más fuertes, esto muy impresionado Kurosaki Ichigo.**

**A decir verdad no fue la gran cosa, ese tipo solo era mucha boca, resulto ser muy fácil vencerlo a él y a su perro sobrealimentado.**

**Aun así, que un humano como tú haya llegado hasta aquí es una gran proeza digna de alabarse aunque no dejo de sentir lastima por ti ya que hiciste este largo viaje sólo para ser asesinado.**

**Te equivocas, vine aquí por Inoue y no me iré sin ella, juntos volveremos a casa.**

**Pobre ingenio, se ve que tú tampoco puedes entender el grandioso destino que le depara a esta joven, el cual fue sellado desde el momento que vino a este mundo.**

**El ingenuo eres tu, yo no creo en esas patrañas del destino, cada uno de nosotros construimos nuestro propio futuro y el de Inoue, fue el convertirse en nuestra amiga, a quien ayudaremos sin importar el peligro en el que se encuentre.**

**Y tu ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión en eso.**

**Bien eso esta por verse shinigami.**

**Si lo veremos**

**Kurosaki-san.**

**Kurosaki-kun**

Ichigo utiliza el Shunpo para ponerse de espaldas Ozai y así poder asestarle un veloz y poderoso golpe con Tenza Zangetsu pero…

**No puede ser…**

**Kurosaki-kun…**

**No puedo créelo…la espada de Kurosaki-san**

**Esto no es posible, el detuvo mi poderoso golpe con solo su dedo meñique.**

**¿Qué no me digas que este todo el poder que logra generar con tu Bankai? Que insignificante eres, te demostrare lo que es el poder de verdad.**

En eso Ozai, hace resonar su reiatsu el cual de inmediato es percibido por Ichigo y los demás, quienes no pueden evitar con ello su asombro.

**No, puede ser…este es su reiatsu.**

**No….No…esto es aterrador… me duelo el solo sentirlo…tanta violencia…tanto dolor y muerte… deténgalo por favor.**

**Inoue-san, ¿esto es? no ha duda había olvidado lo escalofriante que era el poder de Ozai, me pregunto si Kurosaki-san ya se habrá dado cuenta de que no podrá ganar esta batalla.**

**Increíble nunca imagine que la diferencia de poderes fuera tan abismal, todo mi cuerpo tiembla con solo sentir su poder , no me había sentido así desde que luche contra Aizen la primera vez.**

**Tengo que hacer algo o sino…**

**Y bien ya te diste cuenta finalmente de que tu poder no significa nada para mi.**

**Vamos, muévete, reacciona.**

**Bueno creo que ha llegado el momento de ponerle punto final a este encuentro.**

**Vamos Ichigo, que no te invada el miedo.**

**Será mejor que estés preparado shinigami sustituto, la hora de tu muerte ha llegado.**

**Recuerda que tienes una misión que cumplir y esa es…RESCATAR A INOUE A TODA COSTA.**

En ese momento Ichigo adopta una actitud agresiva y voltea rápidamente hacia Orihime para decirle lo siguiente:

**Inoue, utiliza tus poderes para protegerte que voy atacar con toda mi fuerza.**

**Kurosaki-kun…esta bien lo hare**

**Bien, aquí vamos haber que te parece esto.**

**Ichigo se lleva la mano al rostro y son un solo pasar de esta hace aparecer su mascara de vizard, liberando así sus poderes de hollow.**

**¿Eso es…una hollowficacion?**

**Recibe esto Ozai, GETSUGA TENSHOU.**

En eso momento Ichigo lanza su poderoso ataque que golpea de lleno a Ozai sin darle tiempo a este de reaccionar, generando con ello una tremenda explosión que destruye todo el lugar

Una enorme cortina de humo y polvo se levanta por doquier, impidiendo ver a Unohana lo que sucede a su alrededor mientras se cubre el rostro con la mano, mientras que Inoue gracias a que utilizo el poder de su Santen Kesshun .logra soportar la explosión y comienza a descender hacia el piso flotando lentamente por el aire, para es interceptada por un Ichigo vizard que la toma entre sus brazos conduciéndola a salvo hasta donde esta una expectante Unohana.

Una vez reunidos los 3, Ichigo deshace su transformación y vuelva a su estado normal, para beneplácito de Orihime quien sonríe al verle de nuevo tal como es.

**Inoue, ¿estas bien**

**Si, estoy bien Kurosaki-kun.**

En ese momento las emociones de Orihime afloran y se balanza a abrazar a Ichigo quien se muestra sorprendido ante tal acto.

**¡Inoue¡**

**No sabes el gusto que me da verte aquí, estaba tan asustada, pensé que no los volvería a ver.**

Al escuchar esto Ichigo asiente con la cabeza y esboza un sonrisa de felicidad mientras acaricia el cabeza de Orihime con su mano.

**Te entiendo Inoue, pero descuida ya todo paso, así que ahora será mejor que regresemos todos a casa.**

**No esta de acuerdo con eso ,.**

**Eh si, pero Kurosaki-san.**

**Oh vamos no tiene nada por que preocuparse, el reaitsu de ese sujeto ha desaparecido por completo lo más seguro que ha haya sido destruido en la explosión ocasionada por mi Getsuga Tenshou.**

Pero de la nada …

**Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso…**

**Que….AUGGHH**

**Kurosaki-kun.**

**No, Kurosaki-san**

Una mano siniestra parecida a la garra de un demonio atraviesa el cuerpo de Ichigo ante la mirada aterrada de las 2 mujeres que solo pueden observar con gran horror como el joven comienza a sangrar profusamente a causa de la herida provocada por un malévolo Ozai que aparece con una estampa triunfante detrás de Ichigo

**AUGGHH, no es posible…¿cómo?**

**Fue en grave error de tu parte haberme subestimado humano, aunque debo reconocer que tu ultimo ataque me sorprendido, nunca imagine que una basura como tu pudiera tener tal fuerza, pero ahora lo vas a pagar muy caro**

Mientras hablan la mano de Ozai, comienza a expedir una energía demoniaca que invade todo el cuerpo del shinigami haciéndole perder su estado bankai.

**Mis poderes…siento que los pierdo.**

**Así es, mi brazo esta absorbiendo todo tu reishi y no me detendré hasta haberte drenado por completo.**

**No…puede…ser.**

**Kurosaki.-kun… Kurosaki.-kun**

Orihime trata de auxiliar a Ichigo usando el poder de su Koten Zanshun, pero estas son fácilmente repelidas debido a la barrera de energía que Ozai creo alrededor suyo.

Entre tanto la tortura hacia Ichigo continua mientras el villano contrae fuertemente su mano dentro del cuerpo del shinigami produciéndole un agudo dolor que lo hace gritar agónicamente.

**AAAGGGHH**

**Dime como se siente sentir en carne propia los grandes poderes de mi todo poderoso señor oscuro, el gran Rey Demonio **Enma-ho

**Al escuchar tal nombre el rostro de Unohana palideció.**

¿Enma-ho?

El dolor de la herida se profundiza aun más, haciendo que Ichigo quede inconsciente.

La darse cuenta que Ichigo ha dejado de sentir dolor alguno, Ozai extrae su mano haciendo que este comience a caer lentamente por el precipicio que hay debajo de castillo.

**Finalmente te llegado el momento de tu muerte…humano.**

Al ver esto los ojos de Orihime se llenan de lagrimas al sentir en su corazón como su amado cae en aquel profundo abismo, por lo que solo puede alcanzar exclamar un melancolico….KUROSAKI-KUUUUUNNNNNNN.

Continuara…


	7. GRAN REVELACION

**Capitulo 7: Gran revelación**

(Flashback)

(Voz de Isshin)

**Ichigo vive intensamente tu vida…muere mucho después de que yo lo haga y si puedes…muere con una sonrisa**

(Pensamientos de Ichigo)

**Morir con una sonrisa, eso será algo difícil de hacer viejo y temo que eso…sera imposible para mi ahora.**

(Termina el flashback) Volviendo a la realidad.

**KUROSAKI-KUUUUUNNNNNNN.**

(Pensamientos de Ichigo mientras este cae por el precipicio)

Esa voz, es la voz de Inoue, ya recuerdo vine a este sitio a rescatar a Inoue, pero fracase totalmente, otra vez como aquella vez en el rió con mi madre siempre termino por fallarle a las personas que confían en mi, no soy más que un bueno para nada que sólo merece la muerte, nadie de seguro extrañara mi partida.

Al mismo tiempo en varios lugares a la vez.

Clinica Kurosaki

**¿Eh? ¿Qué te sucede Yuzu?**

**Nuestro Oni-chan no regreso a casa en toda la noche, estoy muy preocupada por él, Karin-chan.**

**No debes preocuparte estoy seguro que estará holgazaneando por ahí con sus amigos, ya volverá cuando tenga hambre.**

**¿Estas segura Karin-chan?**

**Si, completamente.**

En ese momento aparece Isshin sorpresivamente para acariciar al unísono las cabezas de sus 2 hijas y con su tono peculiarmente alegre y vivaracho les dice a ambas lo siguiente:

**No pongas esas caras mis bellas niñas, el tonto de su hermano estará bien ya lo verán, después de todo es mi hijo y si algo ha aprendido muy bien ese torpe es nunca darse por vencido.**

En ese instante el semblante de Isshin cambia a serio, lo que llama la atención de ambas chicas.

**Además su hermano y yo hicimos una promesa hace tiempo y él es esa clase de hombres que nunca rompe su palabra.**

**Es cierto papa, esperare pacientemente a mi Oni-chan y le preparare una deliciosa cena cuando vuelva a casa.**

**Esa es la actitud Yuzu, ¿no estas de acuerdo conmigo Karin?**

**Eh, si por supuesto.**

(Pensamiento de Karin)

**Aun así por que tengo este mal presentimiento, Ichi-ni regresa pronto.**

Instituto de Karakura.

**Tatsuki senpai.**

**Oh son ustedes ¿qué sucede?**

**Vinimos para decirle que ya todos están el dojo para comenzar con el entrenamiento matutino.**

**Muy bien enseguida iré.**

**Entendido senpai.**

(Pensamiento de Tatsuki)

**Ichigo, Orihime y los demás no vinieron hoy a clases, me pregunto que les habrá pasado y por que tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…Ichigo…Orihime, espero que estén bien.**

Tienda de Urahara

**¿Todavía no esta listo el portal hacia el Inframundo Urahara-san y hemos esperando mucho tiempo?**

**Paciencia Ishida-san, los preparativos ya casi están listos, en poco tiempo podré transportarlos hacia ese mundo para que ayuden a Kurosakui-san.**

**Bien avísenos cuando haya terminado por favor Urahara-san.**

A la orden, je, je, je.

**Sado-kun, parece que dentro de poco podremos partir hacia el mundo Infiernal.**

**Bien.**

**Urahara-san nos avisara tan pronto haya acabado con los preparativos.**

**Bien.**

**¿Eh? ¿te sucede algo Sado-kun?**

**No nada ¿por que lo preguntas?**

**Has estado muy retraído desde que Kurosaki se fue al Inframundo.**

**Solo pensaba ¿en como se encontraran en estos momentos Ichigo e Inoue?**

**Yo también me lo he estado preguntado todo este tiempo y lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en que ellos estén bien.**

**Si es verdad, confió en que ellos estarán bien hasta nuestra llegada.**

**Así es, aunque te entiendo a la perfección Sado-kun, es difícil no preocuparse por el bienestar de nuestros amigos, al estar en lugar tan peligroso.**

Volviendo al palacio de Ozai

**Kurosaki-kun… Kurosaki-kun…Noooooo.**

**Ichigo cae en el profundo abismo para regocijo de Ozai quien ríe de forma campante.**

**Ja, ja, ja, lo vez, eso es lo que pasa a quienes me desafían, ahora sufre los horrores del Infierno por toda la eternidad miserable humano.**

Pero de pronto.

**¿Eh, qué eso? **

Ese momento Unohana aparece montada en su Minazuki con Ichigo sobre de esta.

Al notar que Unohana salvo a Ichigo, Orihime expresa su felicidad al verlo de nuevo.

**Kurosaki-kun, que alegría.**

**Maldición, Unohana ¿como te atreves?**

**Unohana-san por favor váyase con Kurosaki-kun de aquí, no se preocupen por mi y huyan rápido.**

Al escuchar tales palabras de la joven, el rostro de Unohana palideció.

**Inoue-san.**

**Por favor Unohana-san.**

Tras decir eso un par de espectros sujetaron a Orihime para evitar que esta escapara mientras Ozai se ponía justo frente a ella para después sujetar las mejillas de la chica mientras este se dirigía a la shinigami usando un tono de elocuencia y sátira.

**Escuchaste eso Unohana, esta joven te esta pidiendo que huyas para que puedas salvar al vida de ese humano, tanto así debe impórtale ese shinigami, para que ella este dispuesta a perder su única oportunidad de escapar.**

**Es irónico no lo crees, me recuerda a la decisión que tuviste que tomar hace tiempo en una situación muy similar.**

**Ozai.**

**Por lo visto lo recuerdas la perfección Unohana, el día en que te viste en la penosa necesidad de abandonar a tu pequeña hija.**

**O mejor dicho a nuestra hija.**

**¿Cómo Unohana-san y tú tuvieran una hija?**

**Así es Orhime-chan, hace tiempo Unohana y yo sostuvimos un corto romance que dio como resultado el nacimiento de una hermosa niña, a quien cruelmente ella abandono para poder salvar su vida.**

**Y esa niña no es otra que…**

**NO LO DIGAS… OZAI.**

**QUE TÚ… MI ESTIMADA ORIHIME INOUE.**

Esta tan impactante revelación dejo en shock a Orihime quien sólo puedo alcanzar a pronunciar:

**Yo…soy…**

**Así es tu eres la hija de Unohana y mía…Nosotros somos tu verdaderos padres.**

Orihime se desploma sobre sus rodillas haciendo que los espectros que la tenían cautiva la suelten ya que ante tal conmoción esta es incapaz de moverse de donde esta, mientras Ozai la observa mostrando una sonrisa macabra en todo su rostro.

**De los ojos de chica comienzan a salir lágrimas, las cuales caen al suelo.**

**Por favor dígame…dígame…si lo que dijo es cierto…Unohana-san.**

**Inoue-san**

**Es verdad…es verdad que ustedes 2 son mis verdaderos padres.**

**Contésteme por favor Unohana-san, diga que todo esto es una mentira.**

**Yo no…no…**

**Por favor diga algo.**

**No puedo…lo siento.**

**Sin duda eres una mujer despiadada Unohana, primero le ocultas la verdad de su nacimiento a nuestra hija y ahora piensas en abandonarla de nuevo, no cabe duda que no tienes entrañas de madre.**

**Ozai…tú.**

**Si esa es la mirada que quiero ver en ti, esos ojos llenos de odio, que ansían liberar a la bestia asesina que ocultas ante esa mascara de rectitud y decencia.**

**Vamos que esperas aquí estoy atácame, tienes motivos suficientes para odiarme.**

Ante tal provocación la shinigami estuvo apunto de responder a las agresiones del enemigo, pero en ese momento recordó como Ichigo la detuvo y las palabras que le hacia dicho sobre la candidez de su sus manos para sanar, lo que la volvió a la realidad dejando de lado toda esa ira que sentía al ser revelado parte de su pasado.

**No…Kurosaki-san, tiene razón, hace tiempo me jure a mi misma que nunca levantaría mi mano contra otra persona, mi poder es para salvar vidas no quitarlas y por eso ahora…**

Unohana mira de reojo a un herido y sangrante Ichigo.

**Mi deber salvar a Kurosaki-san a como de lugar.**

**Vamos Minazuki**

Tras decir eso la shikai de Unohana comenzó su avance hacia fuera de los muros del castillo, volando a gran altura y velocidad para escapar rápido del territorio enemigo.

Luego de ver esto Ozai exclama:

**Maldición no escaparan, tomen esto Hado 58 Ryuaoizo.**

De la mano de Ozai sale disparado un poderoso relámpago azul que adopta la forma de un dragón, el cual se dirige a impactar de lleno contra Unohana e Ichigo y es ahí cuando la shinigami hace uso de su kido.

**Bakudo 88, Danku.**

Unohana invoca el poder protector del muro oscuro el cual apenas lograr resistir el poderoso impacto del dragón de Ozai, el cual produce un gran estruendo que hace vibrar cada rincón del castillo.

Una enorme nube de polvo y escombro se levante y Unohana aprovecha esa oportunidad de escapar llevando a Ichigo con ella.

Mientras se aleja más y más de castillo, la shinigami no puede evitar voltear la mirada hacia su hija quien también la mira con ojos llenos de tristeza y confusión ante lo atónito de revelación.

Pero Ozai en su afán por evitar su huida intenta perseguirlos, por lo que da un poderoso salto que lo encamina hacia Ichigo y Unohana.

**Les dije que no les permitiría escapar.**

En ese momento el rostro de Ozai muestra cierta dolencia que lo hace desistir de la persecución y lo obliga descender para la buena fortuna de ambos shinigamis.

**¿Pero que rayos es este dolor que siento?**

Ozai se descubre las ropas de su pecho solo para percatarse que de un gran herida que le atraviesa todo el pecho producto del ataque con una espada

**Una herida…¿cuándo paso esto?…¿no me digas que fue en ese instante?**

En ese instante Ozai recuerda el momento en que recibió el golpe del Getsuga Tensho de Ichigo Vizard.

**No puedo creer que esa basura me haya herido de esta manera, maldito Kurosaki Ichigo, esto me las pagaras muy caro, no saldrás vivo del Infierno eso te lo juro.**

**Vayan mis fieles sirvientes, atrápenlos vivos, quiero cotar personalmente las cabezas de esos shinigamis.**

Así cientos de espectros emprenden el vuelo para capturar a Ichigo y Unohana.

**Muy pronto el ritual de reencarnación del gran Enma Ho comenzara y nadie si interpondrá en mi camino.**

Entre tanto la Minazuki de Unohana continúa volando a máxima velocidad y mientras que una acongojada Unohana sólo puede cerrar sus ojos comenzar a llorar en silencio ante el dolor de haber tenido que dejar a su hija en aquel lugar tan espantoso.

(Pensamiento de Unohana)

**Perdóname hija mía, por favor perdóname.**

Continuara…


	8. EL PASADO DE UNOHANA (Parte 1)

**Capitulo 8: El pasado de Unohana (Parte 1)**

Minazuki continua volando a gran velocidad y una vez que se han alejado lo suficiente Unohana le ordena a su zampattou, descender hasta lo que parece ser una pequeña cueva.

Ahí ella recuesta a Ichigo quien se encuentra muy malherido pero aun conciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor, por lo que una vez que ambos se asientan en aquel escondite, este no puede evitar preguntarle sobre lo que minutos antes había sido también para el una gran revelación.

**Unohana-san es verdad lo que escuche hace un instante…augh…¿que usted…es la…verdadera madre de Inoue?**

**Kurosaki-san este no es el momento adecuado para preguntar eso, es importante que le demos tratamiento a tus heridas rapida.**

**Pero Unohana-san…aughhh.**

**Kurosaki-san**

Al ver como el inmenso dolor hacia presa a Ichigo, Unohana rápidamente se alisto a darle auxilio medico pero al ver la magnitud de las heridas, esta palideció un poco.

**Esto es…nunca imagine que las heridas causadas por el reatsu oscuro de Enma Ho, pudiera causar un daño como este, es un verdadero milagro que aun este con vida.**

**Incluso con toda mi experiencia y poderes no se si podré curar una herida como esta, pero si no hago algo pronto podria…**

En ese momento de Ichigo, la mano de Ichigo toca las manos de Unohana es señal de apoyo y reconforte.

**Por favor Unohana-san inténtenlo…yo se…que usted puede hacerlo…confié en sus habilidades.**

**¡Kurosaki-san¡**

**Si tienes razón, no tengo por que dudar de mi misma, daré lo mejor mi.**

**Eso es…y una vez que este curado iremos a salvar a Inoue y esta vez…la rescataremos de aquel horrible lugar.**

**Así será.**

Unohana sonríe cándidamente en respuesta a las palabras del shinigami y este al percatarse de ello hace un comentario bastante curioso.

**Ya veo…son iguales. **

**¿A que te refieres Kurosaki-san?**

**A que su manera de reponerse a la tristeza y sonreír de nuevo tan rápido, es la misma…no cabe duda que son madre e hija**

**Unohana-san usted tiene la misma hermosa sonrisa que Inoue…yo…aughhh.**

Luego de decir eso Kurosaki volvió a quedar inconsciente por el dolor preocupando por un momento a la capitana.

**Kurosaki-san…Kurosaki-san…oh esta inconsciente, **

Unohana mira de reojo a Ichigo quien pese a su convalecencia se muestra sereno y apacible mostrando una sonrisa de confianza como si supiera de antemano de que ella lo ayudaría

Al ver esto la shinigami no puede hacer otra cosa que derramar algunas lágrimas de gratitud mientras a su mente viene el siguiente pensamiento dedicado al joven

**Gracias Kurosaki-san, me has ayudado tanto y por mi culpa fuiste herido gravemente y aun así sigues dando ánimos para continuar, ahora entiendo por que mi hija esta tan enamorada de ti, sin duda eres un joven ejemplar.**

**Si Kurosaki-san, lo eres y por eso compartiré contigo el mas profundo secreto, que he guardado a lo largo de toda mi vida, mi pasado, el pasado.**

**Ese mismo pasado que se encontraba escondido en lo más profundo de mi corazón y que quise olvidar.**

**Déjame contarte como yo, Unohana Retsu conoció a su único amor y gano todo pero también perdió todo a causa de ese mismo amor.**

**Esta es mi historia…**

FLASHBACK

**Todo comenzó en mis días de estudiante en la academia Shinigami.**

**Disculpad, ¿podría hablarte en momento?**

**Eh ¿y tú eres?**

**Oh perdona mis malos modales, permite presentarme soy Tenshi Ozai, soy un nuevo estudiante en esta academia.**

**Entiendo, mi nombre es Retsu Unohana, mucho gusto en conocerte Ozai-san.**

**¿En que puedo ayudarte?**

**Pues veraz hace un momento vi tu demostración de control de kido en la sala de entrenamiento y quede muy impresionado con ello.**

**Sabes nunca he sido bueno en el kido defensivo y quisiera saber si podrías ayudarme con mi entrenamiento, créenme que seria de mucha ayuda para mi tener alguien con tus habilidades que me de consejos ya que quiero ser un gran y poderoso shinigami, tal como el comandante general Yamamoto.**

**¿Cómo el comandante general Yamamoto?**

**Así es y es por eso que necesito de su ayuda y bien ¿que me responde me ayudarías?**

**Bueno, nuestro encuentro ha sido muy repentino, así que no podría darte un respuesta de inmediato dame un poco de tiempo para considerarlo.**

**Por supuesto todo lo que necesite y gracias por escuchar mi petición.**

"_**Así es fue como conocí a Ozai, un joven y apuesto shinigami, que tenia grandes sueños para el futuro".**_

"_**Después de nuestro primer encuentro, empezamos a vernos con mayor frecuencia, en las muchas conversaciones que sostuvimos fuimos aprendiendo más el uno del otro, lo que comenzó poco a poco a ser acércanos mutuamente, primero como compañeros, luego como amigos, después de graduarnos de la academia, perdí toda comunicación con él hasta aquel día.…"**_

Varios años después…

**Buenas tardes son la cuarta oficial del escuadrón 4 Retsu Unohana, he venido a solicitud del teniente del escuadrón 11 para hacer una revisión médica de su personal herido.**

**Ah si la esperábamos, pase por favor.**

**Gracias.**

**Como podrá ver el régimen de entrenamiento en este escuadrón es mucho más rígido que en cualquier otro escuadrón del Gotei 13, por eso el numero de heridos en los entrenamientos ha ido en aumento los últimos años, pero en esta ocasión me complace en informarle que su trabajo será mínimo, ya que sólo tenemos un herido de consideración y se trata de un nuevo recluta que llego solo hace unos meses.**

**¿Sólo un herido?**

**Así es y aquí esta.**

**Oh, pero que sorpresa, no esperaba verte aquí Unohana.**

**Pero si eres tú… Ozai-san**

**Eto…perdonen ¿ustedes se conocen?**

**Así es señor oficial, ella es una amiga de mis años en la academia.**

**Entiendo, bueno yo los dejo solo de seguro tendrán mucho que conversar después de algún tiempo de no verse.**

**Asi es, gracias señor.**

**Y bien como te he ido en todo este tiempo Unohana.**

**Bien y tu ¿como has estado?**

**¿Como podrás verlo ha estado entrenado muy duro?**

**Eso puede verse con claridad, nunca pensé que te unirías a un escuadrón donde la mayoría son personas muy hostiles y violentas.**

**Y fuertes Unohana, no olvides eso.**

**Veo que no has cambiando en tus metas, sigues queriendo ser el más fuerte de todos los shinigamis**

**Así es, alcanzar mi máximo poder es el sueño de toda mi vida, bueno eso sera sino consigo un sueño aun mejor.**

**¿Un sueño aun mejor? ¿Y cual seria eso?**

**No nada olvidalo por favor.**

**Cambiando de tema, veo que a ti también te ha ido muy bien en todos estos años, no pensé que estarías el escuadrón 4.**

**Y mucho menos que serias tu la encargada que enviaran para dar tratamiento medico a mis heridas.**

**Para mi también ha sido toda una sorpresa Ozai-san**

**Por favor deja el san**

**Y solo dime Ozai, después de todo tenemos tiempo de ser amigos ¿no es así?**

**Bueno en eso tienes razón Ozai-san…perdón Ozai.**

**Así esta mejor Unohana.**

**Bueno tratare que el proceso de curación sea lo menos doloroso posible, aun así trata de resistirlo por favor.**

**Esta bien.**

**Bueno aquí vamos.**

**Ouchhh….auggg, esto duele.**

**Vamos resiste, después de todo eres un hombre no.**

**Si es verdad, lo había olvidado je je je… ouchhh….**

"_**Así fue como retomamos nuestra viaja amistad y cada vez este lazo que nos unía, se volvio cada vez mas fuerte hasta que…"**_

**Unohana, me gustas mucho.**

**Eh, pero que dijiste…creo que no escuche bien.**

**Que me has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo.**

**Pero Ozai.**

**Entiendo tu me gustas a mi, pero no sientes lo mismo por mi, no importa, era importante que supieras mis sentimientos por ti y ahora que los he expresado me siento bien conmigo mismo.**

**Gracias por haberme escuchado y disculpa mi atrevimiento**

**Espera Ozai, aun nos escuchado lo que tengo que decirte…yo también tengo una respuesta para ti.**

**Oh Unohana…eso significa que tu…me.**

**Si.**

**Gracias…me has hecho el hombre más feliz.**

"_**Ese hecho marcaría nuestras vidas para siempre ya que ese fue el dia en que nuestro amistad se volvió amor". **_

Continuara…


	9. EL PASADO DE UNOHANA (Parte 2)

**Capitulo 9: El pasado de Unohana (Parte 2)**

(Pensamientos de Unohana)

"_**Todo iba de maravilla entre Ozai y yo, vivíamos nuestro romance con gran intensidad y durante ese tiempo, experimente los momentos mas hermosos de mi vida a lado de la persona que amaba con todo mi corazón, no podía imaginarme siquiera que todo mi mundo estará por cambiar tan repentinamente debido aquel extraño y trágico incidente que cambio a Ozai para siempre".**_

Cuarteles del escuadrón 11

**Soy la tercera oficial del escuadrón 4 Retsu Unohana, he venido a ver al también tercer oficial, Tenshi Ozai.**

**Pase por favor señora oficial.**

**Muchas gracias.**

**Luego de pasar por la entrada del cuartel, Unohana se dirigió hacia la sala de oficiales donde esperaba encontrar a su querido Ozai, cuando de pronto vio corriendo a varios shinigamis que se dirigían hasta rejuntarse masivamente en uno de la salones de practicas de combate.**

**Eh rápido vengan, el nuevo esta dando problemas.**

**¿Qué otra vez?**

**Si esta vez ha retado a pelear a un oficial.**

Al escuchar esto rápidamente Unohana intuyo que habría serios problemas y que quizás necesitarían de sus habilidades como especialista medico, por lo que también se dirigió hacia ese lugar sin esperar la sorpresa que ahí aguardaba

**Eh…Esto es…Ozai.**

Si Ozai era una de los involucrados en la bresca se desarrolla teniendo ni más ni menos que a Zaraki Kenpachi, quien recientemente había ingresado a las filas del escuadrón 11 y ya mostraba esa pinta de busca problemas y bravucón que siempre lo ha caracterizado.

**A ver miserable, atrévete repetir lo que me dijiste hace un momento.**

Ah, ¿qué no me oíste bien?, dije que con ese nivel, no podrías matar ni siquiera un inútil **hollow y que por eso debiluchos como tu no deberían estar aquí.**

**¿Debilucho? como te atreves, debes saber que me entrenado muy duro desde que fui a la academia shinigami para volverme más fuerte y he podido llegar hasta donde estoy gracias a mi esfuerzo y trabajo duro.**

**Y por esa razón no puedo permitir que un despreciable don nadie que fue sacado de lo más bajo del Rukogai me insulte de esa forma.**

**La verdad no se vio el comandante general en una piltrafa con tu para aceptarte en los 13 escuadrones de defensa, pero ahora callar tu boca insolente, mostrándote mi verdadero poder.**

**Ozai, no lo hagas.**

**Unohana no te metas en esto, es un asunto que sólo le converge al escuadrón 11.**

**¿Estas seguro de ello?, por que no le haces caso a la mujer y te dejas de ser tan presumido.**

**Ahora veremos quien es el presumido si tú o yo, Zaraki defiéndete.**

Y todo acabo en un segundo y con un solo golpe, teniendo con ello un final inesperado.

En ese instante puedo ver se como la zampaktou de Ozai sale despedida de sus manos y se incrusta contra el suelo lejos de donde se encuentra, como resultado del fuerte y certero golpe propinado por Zaraki, quien al ver esto sólo se limita a escupir en el piso mientras guarda su espada, para después decir lo siguiente:

**Lo vez, eres débil.**

Todo esto ante la mirada expectante de los demás miembros del escuadrón y de la propia Unohana.

**No puedo creerlo, el oficial Tenshi perdió.**

**Ese Zaraki es muy fuerte.**

**Yo no pude ver nada.**

(Unohana se muestra preocupada)

**Ozai…estas…**

**No puedo creer que esto haya pasado.**

Al notar que Kenpachi deja el lugar de las hostilidades.

**Espera recién llegado no hemos terminado nuestro combate.**

Kenpachi detiene su andar y lo voltea a ver de reojo

**¿Combate dices? ja ja ja no me hagas reír te falta mucho para poder pelear conmigo y sin importar cuanto lo intentes nunca podrías vencerme, por que siempre serás un debilucho.**

Esas frías palabras hicieron estremecer lo más profundo de interior de Ozai, quien no podía aceptar lo que aquel hombre decía mientras se repita a si mismo lo siguiente:

(Pensamiento de Ozai)

**Yo débil…débil…eso no…o es cierto…mas sin embargo por que…por que alguien como él pudo vencerme…a mi que he entrenado tan duro todo el tiempo…acaso será que no el alcanzando mi verdadero potencial…que tengo que hacer para obtener el máximo poder.**

**Si lo entendiste pobre diablo apártate mi camino ya que pronto me convertiré en el capitán de este patético grupo y lo convertiré en uno en donde solo habrá verdaderos hombres que se debiten con las batallas.**

(Pensamiento de Ozai)

**No puedo dejar que este hombre me humille de esta forma, no lo permitiré yo…yo….lo mataré.**

Luego de eso, rápidamente Ozai, corrió hasta donde estaba su espada, la tomo entre sus manos y la enfilo para investir por la espalda a Kenpachi quien caminaba hacia la salida de salón, sin darse cuenta del ataque sorpresivo.

Todos en el salón miraban expectante la maniobra tan cobarde de Ozai, mientras que una atónita Unohana sólo pudo alcanzar a vociferar:

**Detente no lo hagas Ozai.**

Pero la advertencia fue en vano ya que Ozai esta empeñado en apuñalar a Kenpachi pero entonces…

**Augggh…mi brazo…mi brazo.**

Haciendo alarde de gran velocidad y poder Kenpachi le había cortado de tajo el brazo derecho a Ozai evitando así su ataque, horrorizando a todos en el lugar muy en especial a Unohana quien apenas podía creer lo que veía.

**Ozai, noooo…por dios.**

**Eh, no me digas que eso te dolió …veo que no me equivoque contigo además de ser un debilucho eres muy delicado, no tengo por que seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con alguien como tú.**

**¿Qué dijiste…infeliz?**

**Espera aun no hemos terminado…ouchh.**

**Ozai, espera no te muevas enseguida te daré los primeros auxilios para detener la hemorragia, permanece tranquilo.**

**No olvidare esto…lo juro.**

Algún tiempo después en las barracas medicas del escuadrón 4.

**Dime por que Unohana, por que no me proporcionado el tratamiento para regenerar mi brazo derecho, no puedo cumplir con mis deberes como shinigami con un sólo brazo, necesito de los 2 para combatir a los hollows.**

**Con respecto a eso Ozai, veraz, no es fácil tener que decirte esto, pero mi capitán me ha informado que recibió la orden directa de la central de seguridad 46, en donde se te niega el permiso de recibir el tratamiento medico para eso.**

**Pero ¿por qué la central de seguridad 46, emitió una orden como esa?**

**Pues me temo que se debió a tu comportamiento durante el enfremiento que sostuviste con ese hombre Zaraki del escuadrón 11**

**¿A qué te refieres con eso?**

**A que la central de seguridad determino que tu conducta puede considerarse como un acto criminal y por eso...**

**¿Por eso qué…?**

**Se te llevara a juicio.**

**¿Como…un juicio? ¿Sólo, por defender mi honor como oficial ante ese petulante y mal viviente?**

**No puedo creerlo…no…no.**

**Cálmate Ozai, estoy segura que si explica todo tranquilamente ellos entenderán y tu podrías…**

**¿Qué no lo entiendes Unohana?, la central 46 siempre se ha distinguido por ser el cuerpo de seguridad más estricto y severo de todo el Gotei 13, nadie en los últimos miles de años nadie ha ganado un juicio ante ellos y me temo que mi situación no será distinta.**

**Pero tal vez si tu interceder por mi…ellos no me lleven a juicio, por favor hazlo Unohana.**

**Ya lo he hecho Ozai incluso solicite una audiencia con el propio Comandante Capitán, pero todo fue en vano.**

**Entonces…este es mi fin…se acabo.**

**No digas eso Ozai.**

(Unohana se recuesta a lado de Ozai para abrazarle y darle algo de apoyo y consuelo)

**Si se termino todo para mí.**

"_**Pocos días después Ozai fue llevado a juicio ante la central 46 y ahí se le encontró culpable de los cargos que se le impugnaron como intento de asesinato de un shingami y conducta deshonrosa para un oficial del Gotei 13.**_

"_**Se le condeno a 2 años de formal arresto en uno de los precintos dentro del Seritei así como la revocación de todo grado como oficial del escuadrón 11 sin oportunidad de ascenso alguno en el futuro.**_

"_**Esto sin duda fue el golpe mas duro que había recibido Ozai en toda su vida, todo por lo que trabajo tan duro se desmorono en tan poco tiempo.**_

"_**Yo trate de consolarme gran parte de su tiempo en prisión, pero sin importar que tanto estuviera con el, yo sabia muy bien en mi corazón que algo había cambiando muy profundo en él, había empezado a dejar de ser esa hombre con grandes sueños y poco a poco comenzó a sumergirse en la más profunda depresión, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que estaba por suceder".**_

Una noche en las cuarteles del escuadrón 4, en la habitación de Unohana, mientras ella dormía placidamente

**(Se despierta de improviso a escuchar algo dentro de su habitación)**

**¿Pero qué…?**

(Alguien pone su mano sobre su boca para evitar que hable y haga ruido)

**Hum.**

**Unohana descuida no te asustes soy yo, Ozai.**

**Ozai pero que haces aquí, ¿cómo escapaste de prisión?**

**Ya habrá tiempo para contarte eso después, lo importante ahora es que he venido por ti.**

**Por mí ¿para qué? **

**Para que huyamos juntos, lejos del Seritei y el Gotei 13.**

**¿Huir?, pero ¿por que?**

**Por que me dado cuenta que aquí nunca podré alcanzar mi máximo potencial mientras este atado a un régimen basado en las leyes corruptas e injustas.**

**Pero Ozai, si huimos ambos seremos perseguidos e incluso podrían hasta matarnos.**

**Mejor eso, que vivir suprimidos en la total desesperación de no poder ver cumplido mis sueños, no lo crees así.**

**Unohana hace tiempo mi sueño de convertirme en el mas poderoso de los shinigamis, pero ahora te diré el otro sueño aun mas grande que no pude confesarte en aquella** **ocasión y ese es… el vivir una vida plena a tu lado y formar una familia contigo, ese será mi nuevo sueño desde ahora.**

**Esa es la razón por la que he venido hoy a buscarte.**

"_**Debo confesar que aquel momento me impresiono tanto la sinceridad en sus palabras que no tuve duda alguna en seguirlo en sus deseos ya que yo realmente lo amaba con todo mi corazón".**_

"_**Y así ambos comenzamos nuestra vida como prófugos de la justicia del Gotei 13 y por varios años estuvimos yendo de un lugar a otro por los diferentes distritos del Rukogai para evitar ser encontrados, hasta que finalmente logramos establecernos en una pequeña villa a las fueras de la frontera norte de la Sociedad de la Almas.**_

"_**Y fue por esa época y por mucho en la que viví una de las etapas más hermosas de mi vida, el poder convertirme en madre de mi pequeña y preciosa hija, a quien llame ORIHIME".**_

Continuara…


	10. EL PASADO DE UNOHANA (Parte 3)

**Nota: A partir de este capitulo y al final de los próximos, colocare un pequeño review como avance de los siguientes sucesos que están por venir en la historia para generar mucha mayor expectación entre los lectores.**

**Capitulo 10: El pasado de Unohana (Parte 3)**

"_**Durante varios meses vivimos en completa tranquilidad aislados de todos y de cualquier cosa que pudiera perturbar la paz y armonía en la que nos encontrábamos, si saber sin embargo que esos días felices estaban a punto de terminar".**_

Un día en las afuera de una villa pobre de Rukogai en la frontera Este.

(Ozai llega muy preocupado a casa, mientras Unohana jugaba con la pequeña Orihime)

**Unohana…**

**Ozai ¿qué sucede por que vienes tan agitado?**

**Empaca todo nos vamos de aquí enseguida.**

**¿Pero por qué? ¿qué ha sucedido?**

**Nos han encontrado, el Gotei 13 finalmente ha dado con nuestro paradero, no tardaran mucho en venir por nosotros.**

**¿Pero eso no es posible? **

**Lo es pero eso tenemos que huir de nuevo.**

**Pero a donde iremos esta vez prácticamente hemos recorrido toda la Sociedad de las Almas.**

**Tienes razón, por eso he estado pensado que la única opción que nos queda es abandonar este mundo, irnos muy lejos de aquí, donde no pueden encontrarnos.**

**Pero ¿a dónde iremos entonces?**

**No lo se, a Hueco Mundo o al Mundo Humano, cualquier lugar será mejor que quedarnos aquí enfrentar la justicia de los shinigamis.**

**Hueco Mundo, el Mundo Humano, pero ¿es que acaso has perdido razón Ozai?, no podemos arriesgarnos hacer un viaje como ese, es muy peligroso tanto para nosotros como para nuestra hija, ella aun es muy pequeña además, la única puerta Seikamon que podríamos utilizar están dentro de los mismos cuarteles de la SS, por lo que estará muy bien resguardada.**

**Si vamos ahí de seguro nos atraparan de inmediato al primer intento. **

**No será así, si no nos descubren, mira esto.**

En ese instante Ozai le muestra a Unohana varios documentos antiguos que tenia en su poder.

**Este antiguo mapa que saque de los viejos registros de los shinigamis, marca el sistema de túneles subterráneos que van desde esta parte del Rukogai, atravesando las puertas del cuartel general.**

**Creo que si podemos adéntranos sigilosamente podremos evitar a los guardias y utilizar la puerta Seikamon antes de que se den cuenta.**

**Aun así esto no me gusto para nada la idea Ozai, aun si logramos tener existo y utilizar la puerta, el mundo del Dangai es un lugar muy peligroso, no quiero arriesgar la vida de nuestra bebe de esa forma.**

**No tenemos alternativa, recuerda que somos fugitivos de la SS, sino nos capturan será la muerte segura para nosotros 2 y quizás para nuestra hija.**

(Unohana se aferra a sus bebe y comienza a llorar levemente)

**Pero ella, ella es inocente de nuestro actos, no quiero que le pase nada.**

**Por eso tenemos que hacerlo, por su seguridad y la nuestra.**

"_**Y así nos dispusimos a llevar a cabo el plan de Ozai durante todo un día y una noche caminos por los oscuros túneles debajo del Seritei sin saber que lo aun estaba por suceder".**_

Durante su recorrido por los subterráneos del Seritei, la pequeña Orihime despierta y comienza a llorar profusamente.

**Auggg….Auggg…. Auggg.**

**Por favor Unohana hazla callar o nos descubrirán.**

**Vamos, vamos mi bebe, deja de llorar, no tienes nada de que preocuparte aquí esta tu mami, yo te voy a cuidar ya lo veraz no dejare que nadie te haga daño.**

Tras escuchar las candidas palabras de su madre, la bebe asiente y se vuelve a quedar dormida placidamente.

**Ups, eso estuvo cerca, creo que hemos llegado, espera aquí inspeccionare un poco la zona para ver que no haya guardias cerca.**

**Ozai asciende por las escaleras y echa una mirada rápida.**

**Bien no hay nadie la vista, es seguro subir ahora.**

**Vamos Unohana.**

**Si ahora voy.**

Luego de ayudar a Unohana a subir con la pequeña Orihime a cuestas, los 2 comienzan a moverse rápidamente por los calles del cuartel general de la SS, hasta llegar estar frente a la gran puerta Seikaimon.

**Finalmente estamos aquí, lo logramos ahora podremos huir de aquí.**

**Si Ozai.**

Ozai activa la puerta y esta comienza ha abrirse lentamente, mientras la luz de esta lo envuelve.

**Bien ahora sólo tenemos que cruzar por esta puerta hacia el mundo del Dangai y estaremos finalmente a salvo.**

Pero luego de decir eso…

**Alto ahí ambos…no se muevan.**

**Eh, oh rayos.**

**Ozai…**

**Maldición nos han atrapado.**

**En segundos Ozai y Unohana se ven rodeados por varios soldados shinigamis, todos pertenecientes al doceavo escuadrón.**

En ese instante de entre los soldados se escucha una voz femenina con too agudo que dice lo siguiente:

**El juego de las escondidas ha terminado para ustedes 2, no hagan ningún movimiento en falso o sino lo lamentaran.**

**Usted es…la teniente Hiyori Sakuque…**

**Tsk…mi nombre es… Hiyori Sakurago que no se les olvide, pero bueno en fin volviendo al asunto, será mejor que se rindan esta rodeados por mis soldados no tiene oportunidad alguna de huir me han escuchado.**

**No jamás lo haremos, hemos llegado tan lejos para rendirnos ahora.**

**Ozai.**

**Veo que no piensa cambiar de opinión bien entonces…ATAQ…**

Pero de la nada se escucho otra voz de mujer con un tono mucho más autoritario.

**Espera un momento Hiyori-chan.**

**¿Capitana Hikifune?**

**¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?**

**Capitana sólo estaba cumpliendo con las ordenes del cuartel general.**

**Creo que malinterpretaste las ordenes del capitán comandante, en la cual sólo se nos encomienda la captura, no debes lastimarlos por ningún motivo.**

**Esta mujer es…**

**La capitana del doceavo escuadrón, Kirio Hikifune.**

**Bien chicos desconozco los motivos que los impulso hacer lo que hicieron, pero será mejor que rinda pacíficamente, si lo hacen, les garantizo su seguridad y que nadie los lastimara, les doy mi palabra como uno de los capitanes del Gotei 13.**

**¿Qué opinas de la oferta de la capitana Hikifune, Ozai?, no crees que seria es una buena oportunidad, tal vez si nos explicamos, ellos nos entenderán y podríamos…**

**Déjate de tonterías Unohana, de ninguna forma confiare otra vez en algún shinigami del SS.**

**Antes que hacer eso preferiría la muerte.**

**Pero como te a través a negarte a la oferta de la capitana Hikifune, maldito bastardo.**

**Espera Hiyori-chan.**

**Esa es tu última palabra.**

**La ultima.**

(Suspirando)

**Es una pena, esperaba llevar esto por las vía pacifica, pero si no puede ser así entonces no me dejas mas remedio que someterles por la fuerza.**

**Inténtenlo si se atreven.**

En ese instante Ozai corrió hacia Unohana y usándola como escudo, saco su zampakto y la enfilo en el cuello de la mujer, amenazando con matarla si alguno de los presentes se movía.

Esto sin duda dejo estupefactos a todos los ahí reunidos, pero en especial a la misma Unohana, quien apenas podía creer que el hombre a quien amaba tanto la utilizaba de esta forma tan cobarde para salvarse así mismo.

**¿Pero qué estas haciendo Ozai?**

**Haciendo lo que haga falta para evitar ser apresado, ya que no pienso ir de nuevo a prisión Unohana, eso tenlo por seguro.**

**Ozai, detente por favor.**

**Ahora tomas rehenes, eres peor de lo que pensé miserable.**

**Su palabras me importan en lo mas mínimo teniente Hiyori, ahora retire a sus hombres de aquí, sino que quieren que esta mujer muera.**

En ese momento Hikifune se da cuenta del bebe que Unohana lleva en sus brazos.

**¿Un bebe?**

**Eso jamás lo haré me escuchaste.**

**Hiyori-chan, retira a nuestros hombres.**

**Pero capitana.**

**Ya escuchaste la orden Hiyori-chan.**

**Bien…Retírense permítanles el paso.**

**Así muy bien, no quiero que nadie haga algún movimiento.**

**Ozai detente por favor no sabes lo que haces.**

**En eso te equivocas Unohana, se muy bien lo que hago, seguir vivo, sólo así podré cumplir mis todas metas y como lo dije antes, no importante lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo, como esto…**

En ese momento Ozai aleja a Unohana de su lado con un puntapié, pero arrebatándole a la pequeña Orihime de sus brazos.

**Ozai ¿pero qué haces?**

(En ese instante la capitana Hikifune se da cuenta de lo que piensa hacer)

**Oh no, ¿acaso piensa?**

**Capitana Hikifune ¿lo que sostiene aquel sujeto en sus manos un bebe no es así?**

**Así es Hiyori-chan.**

**Que desalmado no le basto poner la vida de su mujer en peligro, sino que ahora quiere hace lo mismo con su hija.**

**Descuida Hiyori no se lo permitiremos de ningún modo, prepárate.**

**Eh, me doy cuenta que ha pensado en algo ¿cierto capitana?**

**Si.**

Hikifune saca de entre sus ropas de forma muy disimulada, algo semejante a una pequeña daga.

**Bien ahora quiero que todos continúen en su lugar sin moverse, al menos que quieran poner en riesgo la vida de este bebe.**

**Ozai, te lo ruego devuélveme a mi hija, por favor no te la lleves.**

**Si tanto la quieres ven por ella Unohana.**

**Yo…yo….**

**Vamos intenta arrebatármela si puedes.**

**Lo vez no puedes hacerme daño, sabia que en tu noble corazón no había lugar para el odio o algún otro mal sentimiento y pese a lo que te he hecho no eres capaz de hacer nada al respecto.**

**Con esa actitud sólo demuestras lo por que te importa tu hija. **

Hiyori interrumpe la conversación diciendo lo siguiente:

**Espera un momento bastardo, sabes muy bien que si entras al Dangai sin la guía de una mariposa espiritual, puedes perderte fácilmente o ser victima del Kotetsu.**

**Lo prefiero a volver ser prisionero de ustedes malditos shinigamis, ahora adiós.**

**Eso no…**

Cuando Ozai comenzaba a cruzar por el umbral del Seikaimon, Hikifune pone en marcha su plan y hiere con la daga escondida una de las piernas de Ozai.

**Auugh… maldición.**

No obstante Ozai lograr pasar por el puerta y entrar al mundo del Dangai.

**Oh no ese maldito se nos escapara.**

**Vamos tras él.**

**Hiyori-chan.**

**¿Capitana Hikifune?**

**Actúen con preocupación y pase lo que pase traigan a ese bebe con vida, no podemos una inocente alma se pierda.**

**Si déjelo en mis manos capitana.**

Y mientras Hiyori el resto de los shinigamis entraban al Dangai para perseguir a Ozai, Hikifune se acerca a donde se encuentra una desconsolada Unohana.

**Orihime…Orihime…perdoname hija mia, por favor perdoname.**

**Ahorra tus lágrimas niña, esto aun no terminado, esperemos que Hiyori atrape a ese hombre y traiga a tu bebe sana y salva.**

Entre tanto Ozai se movía lo más rápido que podía, pero la herida en su pierna y el pese del bebe poco a poco mermaban sus energías.

**Maldición sino fuera por esta pierna lastimada ya habría despistado a mis perseguidores y para colmo de males tengo la carga de llevar conmigo a mi molesta hija.**

**¿Creo que tomarla como rehén no fue una buena idea después de todo?**

**Será mejor dejarla aquí con suerte alguno de esos shinigamis la encontrara y eso podría darme algo de tiempo para poder escapar.**

**Si eso haré.**

Al decir eso Ozai procede a colocar a la pequeña Orihime en uno de los muros del Dangai pero entonces comienza el desastre…

**¿Qué y ese sonido…?**

**No puede ser ese es el…Kotetsu.**

**Imposible, llego mucho antes de lo que esperaba, oh no debo escapar de aquí o sino.**

En su marcha para escapar del Kotetsu Ozai abandona a Orihime por completo sin importarle siquiera lo que le pudiera pasar.

**No importa como pero no moriré en un lugar como este, por ningún motivo lo haré.**

El Kotetsu sigue su avance frenético mientras que Ozai tarta desesperadamente de alejarse pero…

**Eh nooooo…**

Ante tal grito aterrador, el grupo de shinigamis que lo perseguía detuvo su avance.

**Teniente Hiyori eso fue.**

**Si, algo debido sucederles.**

Luego otro sonido pronto se escucho en las cercanías.

**Eso es…rápido apártense todos el Kotetsu ya viene para acá.**

Todos los shinigamis rápidamente se alejan de la zona para dar paso directo al Kotetsu.

**Uh, eso estuvo cerca…ahora continuemos la búsqueda.**

**Pero teniente si ese grito vino de aquel hombre lo mas seguro es que él y a este…**

**Ya escuchaste mis órdenes.**

**Si teniente.**

Tiempo después en las celdas de precinto del cuartel general del Gotei 13.

**Capitana Hikifune dígame que paso con Ozai y mi hija.**

**Lamento ser yo quien te lo diga Unohana, pero desgraciadamente no encontramos rastro alguno de ellos.**

(Unohana queda estupefacta)

**Eso no es posible.**

**Al parecer el Kotetsu apareció de improviso y todo parece indicar que ambos no lo lograron.**

(Unohana entra en pánico)

**Eso debe ser un error, capitana, tal vez ellos lograron escapar y pudieran estar heridos en alguno lugar.**

**Eso es imposible revisamos cada tramo de ese lugar y no hay rastro alguno de sus reishi, lo más seguro es que fueron tragados por el Kotetsu.**

_**(Unohana esta en shock mientras comienza a llorar frenéticamente)**_

**Eso no puede ser…no…dios mió…mi hija…mi pequeña hija…no….por que.**

**En verdad lo siento mucho.**

(Unohana relatándole su historia a un inconsciente Ichigo mientras continúa aplicándole una de sus técnicas curativas)

_**Si, recuerdo todo ese trágico comento a la perfección como si hubiera sido ayer, el como derrame mis lagrimas ante el dolor de haber perdido a mi mas preciado tesoro, mi hija, llore como nunca en mi vida Kurosaki-san y como ves también yo sentido la profunda pena de perder alguien que amo.**_

_**Luego de eso, fue llevada ante la Central de justicia 46, donde se me leyeron todos los cargos en mi contra, señalándome así como una criminal.**_

_**Sin embargo garcías a los peticiones de mi capitán, la capitana Hikifune y de mis amigos los tenientes Kyoraku y Ukitake, así como de la intervención del propio capitán comandante Yamamoto, mi sentencia fue bastante misericorde, aunque para mi, el castigo más terrible ya me había sido otorgado.**_

_**El dolor y la pena más profunda agobian día tras día a mi corazón al darme cuenta que por mi ingenuidad, un alma inocente había sido sacrificada, ante mi deseo erróneo de haberme entregado a un amor tan apasionado sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso traería.**_

_**Por lo que desde ese día cerré mi alma a muchos pensamientos y emociones y me dedique con gran esmero a seguir como mi labor como shinigami de la SS ante esta nueva oportunidad que se me había otorgado para cumplir fehacientemente con mi deber, ya que eso era lo único que me mantenía con vida, o al menos eso pensé.**_

_**Poco tiempo después de haber sido ascendida a teniente del 4 escuadrón conocí a Urahara Kisuke, conocido como el "genio de los shinigami" y entre los muchas pláticas que sostuvimos, dijo algo que me hizo estremecer en lo mas recóndito de todo mi alma.**_

Laboratorio personal de Urahara, dentro de los cuarteles del escuadrón 12

**¿Cómo? ¿dices acaso, que es posible para una alma sobrevivir en el mundo del Dangai.?**

**Oh, si es eso dije, esta claro que es sólo una teoría que he formulado a partir de mis ultimas investigaciones al mundo de Dangai, aun me falta por averiguar , pero en si mis cálculos preliminares no fallan, un alma podría sobrevivir en ese lugar siempre cuando su reishi no ha sido absorbido por el Kotetsu, aunque también hay algo mas que debo decirte Unohana-san…**

**Aun si esto pudiera darse… y por algún motivo extraordinario alguna alma desafortunada pudiera sobrevivir siempre cabria la posibilidad de que esta pudiera haber sido absorbida por el flujo de espacio-tiempo que hay en el Dangai, desplazándola a cualquier lugar y época distinta, por lo que su localización seria mas que imposible.**

**Eso, no puede ser.**

Reflexión de Unohana.

"_**No pude evitar ocultar mi reacción de sorpresa ante tal revelación, la sola idea de que el alma de mi hija pudiera haber sobrevivido ahí, me llenaba de nuevas esperanza y anhelos, aunque las posibilidades de encontrarla eran casi nulas."**_

"_**Por eso cuando Urahara se exilio al mundo humano después del incidente con los Vizard, fue a verlo en secreto para hacerle esta importante petición:"**_

"_**Que buscara a mi hija en el mundo humano".**_

"_**Luego de que le conté toda mi historia, Urahara accedió con gusto a ayudarme y después de muchos años de austeridad y silencio, por fin hubo noticias…"**_

Tienda de Urahara, 16 años atrás.

**Eh encontrado a tu hija no hay duda de ello, el reishi que detecte es idéntico al que encontré en el Dangai**_**.**_

"_**Y fue entonces cuando lo supe".**_

"_**El alma de mi hija había sobrevivido y transportada al mundo humano muchos años en el futuro y tal como el propio Urahara lo anticipo, ella había reencarnada en el cuerpo humano de una recién nacida, como la segunda hija de una joven pareja que vivía en la ciudad de Karakura".**_

"_**Pero esto no pudo comprobarlo de inmediato por el temor que me embargaba el saber como reaccionaria si volviera a ver mi hija, por lo que ante tal incertidumbre decidí mejor guardar silencio y mantenerme al margen de la situación, al considerar que eso era lo mejor para todos, ella tendría la oportunidad de una nueva vida, mejor de la que yo pude darle".**_

"_**No obstante la alegría que sintió mi corazón al poder ver a mi querida Orihime aquella vez en la cima del monte Sokyoku, nuevamente despertó en mi esos temores y profundos deseo de poder confesarle todo esto, ya que ella mas que nadie merece saberlo".**_

_(_Volviendo al momento actual)

"_**Esa es mi historia Kurosaki-san, estoy seguro que si me hubieras escuchado pensarías que soy una personaje horrible y cobarde, pero eso te prometo que va cambiar ahora…tiene que cambiar…**_

_**Gracia Kurosaki-san…gracias a ti y la valentía que has mostrado al querer slavar a mi hija…tu me has dado todo valor que necesitaba para tomar una decisión, una decisión de la cual nunca me arrepentiré".**_

Continuara…

_Avance del próximo capitulo_

_**Después de contar su historia, Unohana toma una importante decisión, mientras que aun convaleciente de sus heridas, Ichigo comienza de nuevo su marcha para rescatar a Orihime de las perversas manos de Ozai, mientras una horda de espectros se cruzan en su camino, al mismo tiempo que un misterioso personaje levanta el vuelo con ayuda de sus alas negras, revelado así el rostro de un viejo enemigo.**_

_**En próximo capitulo de Bleach: Rescate en el Infierno**_

**Capitulo 11: UN ALIADO INESPERADO**


	11. UN ALIADO INESPERADO

**Capitulo 11: Un aliado inesperado**

Después de un tiempo inconciente, Ichigo comienza a despertar

**Eh, ¿donde estoy? ¿que fue lo que me paso?**

**Ah si ahora recuerdo…estaba en el castillo de ese sujeto Ozai y entonces el me ataco…eh.**

**La herida…la herida que me hizo ha sanado por completo, no cabe duda que este el trabajo de Unohana-san, gracias a tus técnicas de curación, mi cuerpo se ha recuperado**…

Ichigo intenta levantarse rápidamente, pero su cuerpo reciente el dolor.

**Ougch…creo que hable muy pronto, aun no estoy del todo recuperado, pero aun ahí Unohana-san debió esforzarse mucho para sanar mi cuerpo.**

**Lo que me recuerda...¿en dónde estará Unohana-san? La veo por ningún lado.**

En eso el rostro de Ichigo se mostró atónito al darse cuenta de lo pasaba.

**No puede ser que…Unohana-san ha ido sola a ese sitio.**

**No…Unohana-san.**

**Rayos a pesar de que la herida ya no sangra el dolor que siento es insoportable, pero aun así no me rendiré, iré también a ese lugar.**

Y así convaleciente y teniendo dificultades para moverse con rapidez, Ichigo emprendió la marcha con rumbo al castillo de Ozai, sin saber que unos extraños ojos lo observaban con gran detenimiento de cerca.

Tiempo después en un páramo desértico del mundo infernal.

**Por fin te hemos encontrado shinigami.**

**Si que eres una rata difícil de hallar.**

**Eh, ustedes son…espectros.**

**En efecto y este será tu fin humano.**

**El señor Ozai nos recompensara muy bien por matarte.**

**Así, pues eso lo veremos miserables, adelante aquí los espero.**

**Muere**…

En ese momento Ichigo se alista para el combate y levanta su espada pero nuevamente se reciente de sus heridas.

(Pensamiento)

**Oh no…el dolor es mas intenso…me cuesta mucho poder moverme…así no puedo pelear.**

Uno de los espectros se abalanzó directamente e Ichigo apenas si logra esquivarlo mientras otro lo ataca por la espalda y este se protege usando a Zangetsu como escudo, pero al fuerza del golpe es mucho que lo hace perder el equilibrio y caer, quedando así a merced de los espectros quienes se enfilan hacia él como abejas a la miel para poder atacarlo en grupo.

Al verse acorralado el shinigami se nota sumamente preocupado.

**No puede ser.**

Y entonces…

De la nada una ráfaga de ceros miniatura aparecen por encima de la cabeza de Ichigo, impactando de lleno a los espectros fulminándolos en instantes.

Al darse cuenta de Ichigo rápidamente se pregunta:

**Pero eso fue…un cero… ¿donde rayos pudo venir?**

Y fue entonces cuando pudo divisar en la cima de una montaña cercana, ha alguien a quien nunca más creo volver a ver en su vida…alguien que fue uno de los temibles adversarios que pudo enfrentar.

En aquella lucha épica en la cima de LAS NOCHES…LA CUARTA ESPADA…ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER.

(Ichigo asombrado)

**Ulquiorra…estas aquí no puedo creerlo.**

**Por que te sorprender…humano, después de todo tú fuiste el que me envió aquí, lo recuerdas.**

**Yo…no se que decir**

**Adiós.**

**Espera un momento, debo agradecerte por salvarme.**

**No necesitas agradecerme nada, **

**¿Qué dices?**

**Creo que has malinterpretado mis acciones humano, aunque debo reconocer que me llevado un tremenda decepción, ya que la fuerza que mostraste hace un momento es miserable comparándola a la que utilizaste aquella vez en nuestro combate en Hueco Mundo.**

**Por eso creo que seria un desperdicio dejar que esos débiles espectros de pacotilla te eliminaran teniendo en cuenta el estado tan lamentable en que encuentras ahora ya que pienso que eso no seria lo justo.**

**¿Qué y como sabes de mi condición?**

**Te he estado observando desde hace ya un tiempo a tu llegada a este lugar y se muy bien que esas heridas fueron causadas por Ozai.**

**Ya llevo y si sabes eso también debes saber el motivo por el que estoy aquí.**

**ORIHIME INOUE.**

**En efecto, ese tipo, Ozai ha secuestrado a Inoue y si no hago algo pronto la sacrificara para traer de nuevo a la vida aun demonio muy poderoso.**

**Es por eso debo ir a rescatarla.**

**¿Y crees que podrás hacer eso en ese estado?**

**Ya deberías saber mejor que nadie lo poderoso que es Ozai, si vas a ese lugar solo conseguirás una cosa…la muerte.**

**No importa si tengo que arriesgar mi vida…haré lo que tenga que hacer para salvar a mi amiga…aunque tenga que arrástrame, iré hacia ella y la sacare de ese maldito lugar, aunque ese significa pelear contra todos los demonios de infierno.**

Ichigo comienza caminar con dirección hacia Ulquiorra, quien solo puede mirarlo de frente a los ojos mientras este pasa a su lado con cierta dificultad debido a su condición física.

Ulquiorra permanece inmóvil como si pensara en algo y después de que Ichigo ha cruzado junto él, este voltea nuevamente a verlo y observa el piso solo ver las manchas de sangre que el shinigami deja en su andar.

**Espera Inoue…enseguida iré a rescatarte…Unohana-san resista hasta que llegue.**

Después de varios pasos Ulquiorra nuevamente de planta frente a Ichigo para poder decirle lo siguiente:

Antes de continuar tu camino respóndeme algo humano.

**¿Qué quieres?**

**Por que ustedes hacen cosas tan descabelladas por alguien mas, es por eso que llaman amistad, esos vínculos de lo que todos ustedes hablan.**

**La verdad es que no lo se seguridad, quizás y es verdad que soy muy estupido para poder explicarlo como palabras, pero en estos momento siento algo en mi interior que me dice que no puedo permanecer sin hacer nada, mientras veo alguien a que estimo sufrir.**

**Eso es lo que significa la amistad para mí, pero quizá esto, tú no lo puedas entender.**

**Tal vez eso sea cierto ustedes los humanos sin duda son criaturas muy difícil de comprender, sobre todo cuando se dejan guiar por sus emociones, pero aun así…me gustaría entender las razones de por que ella y tú…tiene esa misma mirada.**

**¿Mirada dices?**

**Eso no es importante por ahora, ven conmigo Kurosaki Ichigo, conozco un camino más corto para llegar al castillo de Ozai.**

**¿Ulquiorra, tu?**

**Vamos el tiempo apremia.**

**Si.**

Y así los 2 emprendieron de nuevo la marcha hacia el castillo de Ozai, quien al mismo tiempo…

Salón del trono

**Ozai-sama, ¿qué sucede?**

**Señor lamento infórmele que uno de nuestros grupos de búsqueda no ha regresado aun de su patrullaje por la zona, tal vez ellas han sido…**

**Eliminados, no es lo que ibas a decir.**

**Si, señor.**

**Bueno eso no importa ya.**

**Señor.**

**Los preparativos están por fin listos y podemos dar comienzo con la ceremonia de resurrección.**

**Pronto el gran dios demonio ****Enma-ho estará entre nosotros, ese sin duda es un motivo para celebrar no piensas lo mismo mi querida… Orihime.**

**En ese momento Orihime hace acto presencia, mostrando una mirada vacía con ojos sumisos como si estuviera sumergida en un profundo trance.**

**Si padre.**

Continuara…

_Avance del próximo capitulo_

_**Ichigo y Ulquiorra corren hacia el castillo de Ozai, pero la horda de espectros los ataca, obstaculizando su camino, entre tanto Unohana llega nuevamente con Ozai, y discute con él sobre el destino de su hija, al mismo tiempo que la ceremonia de resurrección del demonio **_**_Enma-ho da comienzo._**

_**En próximo capitulo de Bleach: Rescate en el Infierno**_

**Capitulo 12: LA ELECCIÓN DE UNOHANA**


	12. LA ELECCION DE UNOHANA

**Capitulo 12: La elección de Unohana**

Con el tiempo encima y ante la expectativa de ser atacados en cualquier momento, Ichigo y Ulquiorra corren y corren sin descanso por las peligrosas tierras del infierno, cuando de pronto la vista de Ichigo se nubla y este desfallece al sentirse fatigado.

**Auggh.**

**¿Qué sucede?**

Ichigo se levanta con algo de pesar.

**No es nada, continuamos nuestro camino, no hay tiempo que perder.**

En ese momento Ulquiorra saca de entre sus ropas algo parecido a un durazno color dorado.

**Toma come esto.**

**Ichigo la toma entre sus manos preguntándose sobre lo que es**

**¿Y esto, qué es?**

**Un fruto de las almas perdidas.**

**¿Fruto de las almas pérdida?**

**Es una muy extraña fruta que sólo crece en cierta región del mundo infernal y se dice que tiene propiedades curativas, esto de seguro restaurara el reiatsu que has perdido en la pelea y ayudara a que tus heridas sanen mucho más rápido.**

**En serio**

**Esta en ti si me crees o no, puedes hacer lo que desees con ella.**

**Si como esto podré estar curado no es así, entonces no tengo por que dudar de ti, si es para salvar a Inoue estoy dispuesto hacer lo que sea.**

Y sin más, Ichigo comió la fruta rápidamente.

**Eh no siento nada…eh ¿pero que…?**

Una fuerte oleada de viento huracanado se levanta en todo el lugar producto de la liberación de reishi proveniente del cuerpo de Ichigo el cual luce completamente recuperado y a tono.

**No puedo creerlo, mi cuerpo esta completamente curado y no es sólo eso mis fuerzas fueron restauradas del todo…no incluso me siento mas fuerte que antes.**

**No cabe duda que decías la verdad con respecto a esa fruta, es maravillosa.**

**Bien si ya te sientes mejor, vamonos ya.**

**Ulquiorra, quería preguntarte algo desde hace rato.**

**¿Por que me ayudas a rescatar a Inoue? Pensé que me odiabas por lo que te hice en Hueco Mundo.**

**No malinterpretes las cosas, humano, la razón por la que te ayudo es sólo por conveniencia propia ya que no me agrada mucho la idea de que el Infierno será gobernado por un sujeto como Ozai y también hago todo esto por que deseo aclarar esta duda gestada en mi mente desde hace buen tiempo.**

**¿Duda dices?**

**Si, el por que ella y tu poseen esa misma mirada.**

**¿Mirada?, hace poco mencionaste algo parecido cuando nos encontramos ¿te refieres a Inoue y a mi?**

**Así es…hace tiempo yo trate de persuadir a Inoue Orihime para que abandonara toda esperanza de rescate por parte de ustedes, pero ella pese a mis palabras, siguió creyendo firmemente en que tú vendrías a salvarla, por lo que nunca perdió la fe en eso que llaman amistad y también cuando combatimos en Las Noches, pude percatarme de lo poderoso que son sus vínculos, es por eso que luchaste tan desesperadamente aun sabiendo que no tenias oportunidad de ganar y finalmente por tus deseos de proteger a tus amigos sin importante nada, lograste conseguir la fuerza necesaria para vencer, fue entonces en mis últimos momentos, cuando pudo sentir en lo más profundo de mi ser aquello que ustedes conocen como corazón.**

**Debes creer es ridículo que alguien como yo, pueda decir que tiene la capacidad de sentir.**

**No, por el contrario eso es mas común de lo que puedas imaginar ya que sino fuera así, no me hubieras ayudado como lo hiciste aquella vez o como lo estas haciendo ahora, ya que si algo he aprendido desde que soy un shinigami, es que ningún ser es ajeno a los sentimientos y tu ya has descubierto los tuyos y eso me da mucho gusto por ti.**

**Ya veo, creo ahora entiendo un poco mejor a ustedes los humanos.**

**En serio.**

**Bien continuemos.**

**Si.**

Luego de varios minutos de intensa carrera por parajes desérticos y peligrosos valles rocosos, finalmente ambos llegaron a lo que parecía se una gran cueva.

**Aquí es, la caverna de los susurros.**

**¿La caverna de los susurros?**

**Si, y debemos cruzar a través de ella, para así llegar hasta donde esta Inoue Orihime.**

**¿En serio como?**

**Esta caverna esta conectada a una serie de túneles que anteriormente sirvieron como respiradores volcánicos, ya que debes saber que el castillo de Ozai, esta construido sobre lo que antes era el cráter de una gran volcán apagado.**

**Pero repentinamente grandes masas aire caliente circulan por esta caverna, lo que indica claramente que el volcán esta activo de nuevo.**

En ese instante una bocana de vapor salio de la cueva resoplando fuertemente como si tratara del llanto de una persona.

**¿Entiendes ahora lo que te digo?**

**Si es verdad, pero espera no entiendo por que ese tipo Ozai construiría su castillo en un lugar tan peligroso como la boca de un volcán.**

**Se dice que el espíritu de **Enma-ho, descansa en lo profundo de ese volcán, y que por miles de años se ha estado alimentando del reishi negativo contenido en la lava del Infierno, para así poder tener el poder necesario para despertar algún día.

**No puede ser, eso quiere decir que el ritual donde se llevara acabo esa dichosa ceremonia no será otro que…**

**Así es no es otro que la boca del volcán.**

**Entonces Inoue será sacrificada en ese lugar.**

**Es lo más seguro**.

**No permitiré eso de ninguna forma, vamos Ulquiorra démonos prisa **

**Si.**

Los 2 sujetos entraron en aquella tenebrosa caverna y tras luego de varios minutos de caminata.

**Rayos se siente de veraz un calor infernal en este lugar, oye aunque queda mucho para llegar.**

**La desviación debe de estar un poco mas adelante y una vez ahí seguiremos en línea recta para llegar hacia uno de los pasajes de castillo.**

**Espero que lleguemos pronto, siento que si me quedo mucho aquí voy a desaparecer en cualquier instante debido a este intenso calor.**

Y eso se escuchó varias risas y murmullos dentro del túnel, hasta que una de ellas se expreso con toda claridad.

**Pues lamento informarte shinigami, que las cosas aun se pondrán más calientas de lo que imaginas.**

Tras decir eso cientos de espectros parecieron de entre los muros del túnel obstaculizando.

**Maldición son estos tipos otra vez.**

**Debieron vernos al llegar a aquí y nos siguieron sin que nos diéramos cuenta.**

**Oh en serio Einsten, caray si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta.**

**Ya déjense de palabrería inútil.**

**Acabemos con ellos de una vez.**

**Y bien Ulquiorra, ya pensaste en un buen plan para salir de este problema.**

**Lo único que tenemos que hacer es abrirnos pasos entre todos ellos usando la fuerza, para así poder llegar al castillo.**

**Je, eso es justo lo que quería escuchar y bien que estamos esperando…a luchar.**

Y así el enfrentamiento entre Ichigo y Ulquiorra contra los espectros dio comienzo, mientras que justamente el castillo de Ozai, otro suceso importante también estaba a punto de dar inicio.

**Espectros y ánimas que habitan cada recodo de este vasto mundo infernal, los he mandado a llamar por que el momento que todos ustedes han esperado por largo tiempo, finalmente ha llegado **

**Hoy será finalmente el día en que le daremos la bienvenida al supremo gobernante del Infierno, pronto queridos compañeros el gran rey demonio** Enma-ho, estará de nuevo con nosotros, y nuestro deseo de venganza contra la Sociedad de las Almas y el mundo humano pronto será una realidad.

**Y he aquí a la llave que abrirá las puertas a todos nuestros deseos, demonios les presento ni mas ni menos que la señorita Orihime Inoue, mi hija quien ha venido directamente desde el mundo humano para ayudarme en este sagrado ritual de resurrección.**

**Pero ya fue suficiente de discursos, demos paso al rito, Orihime hija mía ven así mi ahora.**

Con la misma mirada perdida y sin emoción alguna, Orihime expresa lo siguiente:

**Si padre.**

Pero de la nada, la gran puerta del recinto se abre en medio de una gran explosión que rápidamente causa gran furor entre la multitud reunida en aquel desagradable lugar.

**Pero quien osa interrumpir.**

Y de entre la nube de polvo se alcanza a deslumbrar la figura de alguien muy importante en la vida de la propia Orihime.

**Ya basta de tonterías Ozai, detén esta locura ahora.**

**UNOHANA.**

**En efecto soy yo y venido a detenerte, aunque eso implique tener que matarte por el bien de mí querida hija.**

(Unohana pensando)

**Descuida hija mía, te salvare a como de lugar, aun si tengo que exponer mi vida**

Y con una mirada firme sin mostrar titubeo alguno, Unohana toma su espada desfondándola por completo y preparándose quizás para la que será una de sus batallas más difíciles en contra de alguien a quien amo en demasía en el pasado.

Entre tanto otros luchan arduamente por llegar hacia ese lugar.

**Fuera del camino miserables espectros de pacotilla.**

(Ichigo pensando)

**Unohana-san…Inoue…espérenme enseguida iré a salvarlas.**

Continuara…

_Avance del próximo capitulo_

_**Unohana nuevamente conversa con Ozai, en un último intento por convencerlo de detener todo, pero fracasa miserablemente, desesperado por llegar hacia donde esta sus amigas, Ichigo sen confronta con su hollow interior en búsqueda de poder, pero Ulquiorra extiende sus grandes alas negras abriendo un camino para el shinigami, mientras Orihime comienza si descenso hacia las profundidades del Infierno**_

_**En próximo capitulo de Bleach: Rescate en el Infierno**_

**Capitulo 13: DESESPERACION TOTAL. ALAS DE ESPERANZA.**


	13. DESESPERACIÓN TOTAL ALAS DE ESPERANZA

**Capitulo 13: Desesperación Total. Alas de esperanza.**

Uno a uno los espectros van cayendo como moscas, antes el poder superior de Ulquiorra e Ichigo, pero no obstante lo numeroso del enemigo hace imposible para ambos seguir su camino hacia el castillo de Ozai, donde el ritual de sacrificio de Orihime ha comenzado

Y ante tal problemática, la desesperación ya comenzaba hacer presa a Ichigo.

**Maldición, esta pelea no parecer tener fin, por cada uno de estos sujetos que derroto aparecen 10 más.**

**Así es, si seguimos como hasta ahora no podremos llegar hasta donde se encuentra Inoue Orihime.**

**Mierda, fuera del camino malditos espectros, Getsuga Tensho**

Ichigo lanza su ataque eliminando a varios espectros de un solo golpe, abriendo despejando con ello el camino.

**Rápido Ulquiorra por aquí.**

De inmediato tanto Ichigo y Ulquiorra aprovecharon el breve momento para continuar su avance, pero el camino rápidamente quedo bloqueado de nuevo por decenas de espectros que hacia su arribo al lugar.

**¡Que¡ estos tipos otras vez.**

**Parece ser que están dispuestos a no dejarnos avanzar, Kurosaki.**

Ante esta nueva dificultad, poco a poco Ichigo comenzaba a ponerse más y más nervioso.

**Mierda, mierda, que puedo, sino nos damos prisa Inoue será…ella será.**

Y de pronto una voz en el interior de Ichigo exclamo:

**¿Por que no me dejas ayudarte…? ¿Vamos permíteme salir a jugar un rato?**

Al darse cuenta de quien provenía esa voz, Ichigo contesto:

**Tú otra vez.**

(En el mundo interior de Ichigo)

**Hola, hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos Ichigo.**

**No es suficiente para mí, ¿que quieres?, en estos momentos no tengo tiempo que perder contigo.**

**Oh vamos no seas así, después de que yo muy amablemente deseo prestarte mi ayuda, así es como lo agradeces.**

**Agradecer, lo único que quieres es un pretexto para destruir y matar a tu entero placer.**

**Bueno era de esperarse de alguien como tu, ya que después de todo eres un hollow.**

**Somos un hollow, recuerda que yo sólo soy un parte de tu alma, un reflejo de ti mismo.**

**No puedes negar lo que eres, si dices que soy malvado, es por que tu interior existe esa maldad, que es lo que te da el poder es que acaso has olvidado como nos divertimos aquella vez en la Noches**

**Nuestro poder es muy grande para poder ser contenido y tú mismo te has dado cuenta de ello, lo sensacional que se siente ser libre, disfrutar la matanza y destruir todo lo que te rodea.**

**No puedes haber olvidado todo eso Ichigo.**

Luego de escuchar las palabras de su hollow interno, Ichigo solo le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de su alma.

**Nunca podré olvidar algo como eso, si bien es cierto que en aquella ocasión el poder se sentí fue formidable y también es cierto que pese a estar dominado por ti, fueron mis propias manos, las que lastimaron a Ishida e Inoue en aquella ocasión y no deseo que eso vuelva a ocurrir.**

**No me hice fuerte para herir a quienes deseo proteger es por eso, que no necesito de tu fuerza nunca mas, ya que mi propia fuerza me vasta para hacer frente a cualquier prueba que tenga que enfrentar.**

**Ya veo, sin duda esa una decisión tonta, pero al fin de cuentas es tu decisión, tarde o temprano te darás cuentas de que este poder que tan aborreces algún día te será de gran ayuda y estaré esperando ansiosamente ese momento.**

**Si lo que digas, nos vemos.**

Luego de decir eso, la mente de Ichigo regreso al mundo real.

**No me vencerán miserables, tengo que llegar, no me importa a cuantos de ustedes deba derrotar, salvare a Inoue a como de lugar…Getusga…**

**Espera Kurosaki…VUELA MUERCIELAGO.**

En ese momento Ichigo voltea la vista hacia Ulquiorra quien de inmediato libera su transformación de Murciélago.

**Ulquiorra, tú.**

**Abriré el camino que para puedas seguir adelante…ZERO OSCURAS.**

Ulquiorra crea un cero desde la punta de su dedo y lo dispara con gran velocidad, aniquilando en el acto a los cientos de espectros que estaban alrededor suyo para después estrellarse de lleno contra los muro del castillo abriendo con ello un gran orificio.

**Ahora ve Kurosaki Ichigo, yo los detendré aquí para que nadie te siga.**

**Ulquiorra.**

**De prisa o de lo contrario Ozai, sacrificara a Inoue Orihime.**

**Muy bien, nos veremos luego Ulquiorra.**

Al ver como Ichigo partía sin mayores contratiempos.

Ulquiorra esboza una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, para después volver a poner una mirada seria, ante la amenaza de los espectros que nuevamente se arremolinaron alrededor suyo.

**Maldito traidor, todos aquellos que se interpongan en los planes del señor Ozai, deben ser eliminados de inmediato.**

**Pues entonces vengan a matarme, si es que pueden basuras.**

Tras decir eso los espectros se abalanzaron con el ex espada, quien rápidamente expande sus salas al mismo tiempo concentra poder en su mano derecha para así formar su lanza de energía con la cual ataca a sus enemigos sin piedad.

Entre tanto Ichigo ya dentro de los pasillos de castillo siente el estruendo del poder liberado por Ulquiorra en la batalla y no pede evitar sentirse algo preocupado por su peculiar aliado.

**Ulquiorra, no debo mirar atrás, Inoue y Unohana-san me esperan.**

Ichigo continúa su camino sin encontrar enemigo alguno.

Mientras que en lo más profundo del castillo el poder del Zero lanzado por Ulquiorra anteriormente, causo un severo estruendo que se sintió en todo el lugar y tras percatarse de ello Ozai rápidamente expreso:

**Maldición parece ser que otras ratas molestas han logrando entrar al castillo, bueno no importa ello no podrán evitar que mis planes tengan éxito y tu tampoco Unohana, aunque con tu gran poder sabes muy bien que no podrás vencerme.**

**Y mucho menos ahora que estoy apunto de controlar al rey demonio.**

Unohana lo mira desafiante, lo que provoca cierta reacción de molestia el rostro del propia Ozai.

**Eso nunca pasara, no lo permitiré**

Luego de decir, Unohana saca su espada y la apunta hacia el propia Ozai, para después lanzarse de lleno contra él, mostrando su enorme velocidad.

Pero Ozai anticipa ese movimiento y ordena a su Orihime situarse entre los 2, obligándola a detenerse de repente.

(Pensamiento de Unohana al ver a su hija colocada frente a Ozai)

**Hija mía…No.**

Unohana apenas logra detenerse a tiempo y la hoja de su espada queda ligeramente a centímetros del rostro de una impávida Orihime, quien sigue sumergida en ese profundo trance.

**Miserable, estuve a punto de hacer daña a nuestra hija, como te atreves a usarla para protegerte a ti mismo.**

**Creí habértelo dicho, no me detendré ante nada ni ante nadie para cumplir mis deseos y no me importa en lo más mínimo las vidas que tenga que sacrificar para lograr, eso incluye la vida mi propia hija.**

**Eres un ser despreciable Ozai.**

**Gracias Unohana, ahora es momento de que sufras el precio de tu propia estupidez.**

Al sonido del chasqueo de dedos de Ozai, se activa debajo de suelo donde se encuentra Unohana, una especie de sello de luz, que rápidamente la envuelve.

**Pero que es esto…**

Unohana queda atrapada por completo en lo que parece una atadura de cadenas negras que le impiden moverse plenamente.

**Una técnica de bakudo…No esto un fuujin (tenica de sellado)**

**Así es querida Unohana, este una pequeña sorpresa que te tenía preparada especialmente para ti.**

**Estas muy equivocado si crees que vas a poder detenerme con este simple sello.**

Unohana al querer liberarse de las cadenas que mi apresaban, estas emitieron una fuerte descarga eléctrica que la hizo gritar severamente de dolor.

**AUGHHH.**

Unohana cae al suelo, herida y apunto de desfallecer debido al fuerte choque recibido, al mismo tiempo que Ozai se acerca hasta ella, para tomarla de rostro mientras le dice de frente a ella lo siguiente:

**Lo ves, luchar es inútil, entre mas intentes liberarte esas cadenas emitirán una fuerte impulso de energía demoníaca que poco a poco lastimara gravemente tu cuerpo y tu espíritu.**

**Yo…no…te permitiré…que lo hagas.**

Ozai sujeta a Unohana por la barbilla apretándola hasta hacerla sangrar levemente por los labios.

**Pero mi linda Unohana, si ya lo he hecho sólo tienes que mirar al tu alrededor, todos estos demonios y animas que gritan con gran exaltación, pidiendo el renacimiento de su Dios.**

**Y el ultimo elemento para conseguirlo, esta aquí frente a nosotros, el fruto de nuestro amor del pasado, nuestra hija Orihime, ella ha sido elegida de entre todas las mujeres del mundo para ser el sacrificio sagrado que permitirá la llegada del gran Enma Ho a este mundo y ahora querida mía, dejare que presencies con tus propios ojos y en primera fila este maravilloso espectáculo que esta por comenzar, antes de darte el descanso eterno.**

Así que contempla bien esto.

**Adelante hija mía, que la ceremonia de resurrección de inicio.**

Al decir esto, Orihime se despoja de la vestimenta ceremonial que portaba, quedando completamente desnuda y luego de hacerlo comienza a caminar lentamente hacia el centro del salón de donde se abre una especie de pozo profundo, del cual emana vapores volcánicos provenientes del cráter situado debajo del castillo.

**Ahora hija mía camina y cumple con ello el destino por el cual naciste.**

Tras ver como su hija se acerca cada vez más y más hacia el pozo, Unohana intenta hacerla reaccionar, gritando y suplicándole que se detuviera,

**Detente Orihime…por favor… detente…no des un paso mas…no...hija mía…por favor.**

Pero todo fue inútil y la joven continúa su andar hacia la muerte.

**Orihime.**

Unohana cae en la completa desesperación y no puede hacer otra cosa mas que llorar profusamente, pero entonces…una voz se escucha.

**INOUE…**

Seguida de una enorme explosión arremete en el lugar y del agujero creado por la dicha explosión aparece la figura de Ichigo con su bankai activado, quien finalmente había arribado exitosamente en aquel lugar.

Continuara…

_Avance del próximo capitulo_

_**Ichigo finalmente llega al lugar e interrumpe la ceremonia, Inoue despierta pero es demasiado tarde, la resurrección de Enma Ho esta cada vez más cerca al mismo tiempo que Ichigo emprende el viaje de su vida, mientras cae en las profundidades de Infierno para rescatar a su querida amiga.**_

_**En próximo capitulo de Bleach: Rescate en el Infierno**_

**Capitulo 14: ESCAPE DE LA PROFUNDIDADES. EL VALOR DE ICHIGO**


	14. RESCATE DE LAS PROFUNDIDADES

**Capitulo 14: Rescate de las profundidades. El valor de Ichigo**

Ichigo finalmente llega al lugar donde se lleva acabo la ceremonia.

**INOUE…INOUE.**

**Ya estoy aquí no temas yo te rescatare de esos sujetos.**

Al ver al shinigami sustituto, los rostros de Ozai y Unohana denotan gran sorpresa y una combinación peculiar de alegría y odio.

**Kurosaki-san**

**Otra vez ese maldito humano, veo que esos inútiles espectros fueron incapaces de acabar con el.**

**Unohana-san se encuentra bien, en un segundo iré a ayudarla.**

**No te preocupes por mi Kurosaki-san, debes detener a mi hija, no dejes que caigan en la boca del volcan.**

Al escuchar esta revelación Ichigo no evito sentirse muy sorprendido.

**¿Qué…su hija? No entiendo lo que quiere decir con eso.**

Pero rápidamente retoma al asunto que lo trajo hasta aquí y con ello su misión.

**Bueno no entiendo lo que pasa, pero eso no importa, viene a salvar a Inoue y lo cumpliré pase lo que pase.**

Pero tras decir eso, Ozai se lanza contra él sin perder tiempo impactándolo contra el muro, usando su mano demoníaca pero su ataque no sufre efecto alguno sobre Ichigo ya que este en el ultimo momento se protegió del enviste usando a Zangetsu.

**Veo que tu velocidad sigue siendo muy buena shinigami.**

**Y tu sigues tendiendo esa gran fuerza Ozai.**

**No se como lo hiciste para salvarte de nuestro anterior encuentro, pero te aseguro que asta vez me encargare de ser yo mismo que te sepulte en lo más profundo del Infierno, **

**No cuentes con eso, ya te dije que vine aquí por mi amiga y no me iré hasta rescatarla de tus perversas manos.**

**Ja, tonto ella es mía por siempre y para siempre, me has escuchado.**

**Eso jamás.**

**Tonto por que no miras mejor a tu alrededor**.

Luego de decir eso Ichigo baja la mirada y observa como Inoue continua caminado hacia el cráter del volcán sin hacer caso a nada de lo que sucede.

**Inoue detente, no sigas avanzando**

**Es inútil ella no puede escuchar tus gritos.**

**¿Qué dices, pero que demonios le has hecho? **

**Sólo digamos que Inoue se ha convertido en una de más obedientes sirvientes.**

**Eso no…Maldición.**

Ozai presiona a Ichigo contra la pared con la fuerza que este le imprime a su golpe, mientras que su brazo demoníaco expide un poderoso reatsu que hace huir a todos los demás espectros debido al estruendo que produce en todo el reciento

**Muere…shinigami**

Usando sólo su fuerza, Ichigo lograr forzar a Ozai alejarse de él y después se suscita una serie de golpes de espada que fácilmente son bloqueados por Ozai.

**Eso es todo lo que tienes miserable humano.**

**Aun no has visto nada.**

Ichigo carga su espada con el poder del Getsuga Tensho y lo impacta de lleno contra el brazo de Ozai, quien lo resiste sin mayores problemas.

Otra vez esa técnica, ya te lo había dicho antes que eso no funciona conmigo.

Así, ya veremos.

Ichigo repite el ataque y nuevamente Ozai se defiende de la misma forma pero esta vez…

**Pero que…no puede ser uso su velocidad para desplazarse a mis espaldas y lanzar un segundo ataque a distancia.**

**Toma esto Ozai…GETSUGA TENSHO.**

El golpe da de lleno en uno de los costados de Ozai, quien no lograr resistir el impacto de los 2 poderosos ataque de Ichigo haciéndolo caer de forma estrepitosa al suelo completamente maltrecho e inconsciente.

Al hacer esto el poder mental que Ozai ejercía sobre Inoue termina y la chica despierta de su trance justo en el momento en que sus pies alcanzaban el borde del cráter.

**Eto…yo… ¿donde?**

Pero el piso inestable de la orilla, hace que su pie resbale y ella comienza a caer dentro del cráter.

**Eh, AHHHGGG.**

Pero en el último momento, alguien toma de su mano, evitando con ella su caída.

Y ese alguien no es otro que el mismo Ichigo, a quien la propia Orihime reconoce en el acto.

**Kurosaki-kun.**

**Que bueno que pude llegar a tiempo**.

Ichigo esboza una leve sonrisa, lo cual hace que la chica se sienta contenta al grado de soltar algunas lágrimas.

**Viniste a salvarme.**

**Por supuesto no dejare que nadie nunca te aparte de mi lado.**

**Kurosaki-kun.**

Después de decir eso Ichigo ayuda a Orihime a subir.

**Muchas gracias por haber venido a salvarme Kurosaki-ku…ku…(comienza a llorar de nuevo por al emocion)**

**Oh vamos Inoue no tienes por que llorar asi, lo hice por que eres mi amiga ya además…yo…**

**Eto…disculpen.**

En eso se escucha un fuerte reclamo por parte de Unohana, quien por fin se encuentra libre del sello de ataduras creado por Ozai.

**Oigan ustedes 2, que no olvidan algo, Kurosaki-san podrías darte vuelta de inmediato ya que no es correcto que veas a un dama asi.**

**¿Qué la vea así? ¿A que se refiere Unohana….san?** (ruborizándose en el acto al percatarse que de la desnudez de Orihime)

**Si, claro enseguida.**

Inoue al ver esto también se ruboriza a tal grado de voltearse en la dirección opuesta mientras cubre con sus manos sus grandes pechos y su intimidad.

Momentos después vemos de nuevo a nuestros 3, personajes, pero esta vez con Orihime vistiendo la hiyori de capitán que su madre le puso.

**Bien creo que finalmente hemos terminado aquí, sera mejor que no vayamos antes de que vengan esos sujetos.**

**Si Kurosaki-kun**

**Estoy de acuerdo contigo Kurosaki-san.**

**Pues bien en march….**

Pero de pronto su partida se vio obstaculizada por alguien inesperado.

(Unohana)

**Ozai.**

(Ichigo)

**Maldición, se nota que ese miserable es muy persistente.**

**Nunca imagine que una basura humana como tú, Kurosaki Ichigo pudiera ser capaz de hacerme un daño de esta magnitud.**

**Y lo volveré a hacer si te sigues metiendo en nuestro camino, esto se termino, será mejor que lo dejes por las buenas, sino que es deseas salir vivo de esta.**

**No, he esperado esto por largo tiempo y no renunciare a mis deseos, me han escuchado, aunque ese signifique que tenga que llevarlos conmigo a lo más profundo del Infierno.**

**A lo más profundo del Infierno, ¿a que te refieres con eso maldito?**

**Oh no, apartaos Kurosaki-san, Inoue-san.**

**Demasiado tarde, prepárense para arder en el fuego del Infierno.**

Tras decir esto, Ozai golpea el suelo con toda la fuerza de su puño demoníaco haciendo que este se desquebraje, mientras todo el sitio comienza a temblar estrepitosamente.

Ichigo y Unohana apenas logran mantenerse en pie ante lo inestable del suelo, pero Orihime pierde el balance y se precipita de nuevo hacia el cráter del volcán, cuya fosa se expande aun más debido al fuerte terremoto.

Ichigo trata de sujetar a Orihime como la vez anterior, pero falla, mientras Unohana apenas si tiene tiempo para liberar a su zanpaktou en su forma de bestia voladora, mientras sujeta a Ichigo del brazo para evitar que este caiga también por el cráter.

Entra tanto Ozai también desciende por el cráter completamente inconciente, pero mostrando un sonrisa de satisfacción a ver de ultimo momento como su hija también cae al vació, figurándose con ello que su deseo pronto se cumplirá, pero ese instante.

**I…N…O…U…E**

Ichigo haciendo alarde de un valor temerario, se lanza también al cráter en una carrera desesperada por evitar que su amiga caiga en aquel mar de lava.

Ichigo mueve su cuerpo de tal forma en el aire, para así acelerar su descenso y lograr alcanzar a su amiga, quien al verlo se aferra fuertemente al él, mientras este clava su espada en uno de los muros de roca en un intento tenaz por frenar su caída, logrando tratas varios momentos de forcejeo.

**Ups, estuvo cerca**

Al mismo tiempo que ambos jóvenes se encuentran a salvo de momento, Ozai pase cayendo frente ellos completamente inerte.

Al ver al que fuera su verdadero padre en tan penosa situación, Orihime no puede evitar pronunciar unas palabras por él.

**Padre…Noooooo.**

Pero ya esta tarde Ozai cae en mar de lava y su cuerpo se hunde dentro del mismo, siendo su brazo demoníaco lo ultimo en verse de su cuerpo antes de desaparecer del todo.

Luego de esto Orihime comienza a llorar de nuevo, pero rápidamente Ichigo le dice:

**Es suficiente Inoue, ese hombre ya no era tu padre.**

Orihime comprendió de inmediato el significado en las palabras de Ichigo al recordar todo lo que la hizo pasar y como este trato de matarla incluso hasta el final de su vida, por lo que jovencita cedió en su llanto y miro al shinigami a los ojos mucho más tranquila.

**Kurosaki-kun.**

Así esta mejor, ahora tenemos que ver la manera de cómo salir de aquí, no creo poder brincar tan alto hasta alcanzar el borde.

Pero en eso Orihime se da cuenta de algo aterrador.

**Kurosaki-kun mira hacia abajo.**

**Pero que demonios…la flujo de lava esta creciendo.**

**Oh no ahora si estamos en verdadero peligro si nos quedamos aquí, así que debemos…aguhh.**

En ese momento el hombro de Ichigo se disloca, haciéndolo tambalear.

**Kurosaki-kun.**

**Oh no maldición.**

Ichigo perdió por un momento el agarre de Inoue debido al dolor de su lesión, pero rápidamente se recompone sujetándola por la muñeca, pero quedando ambos en una posición mucho más arriesgada que antes.

**Kurosaki-kun, ¿estas bien?**

**Creo que este no es le mejor momento para preguntar eso.**

Al ver como la lava prosigue su avance hacia ellos, Orihime toma una decisión apresurada.

**Kurosaki-kun, suéltame por favor.**

**¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso estas loca Inoue?**

**No, sin mi, será mucho más fácil para ti poder salir del cráter, pero para eso debes soltarme.**

**No pienso hacerlo.**

**Debes hacerlo o de lo contrario ambos caeremos en la lava.**

**¿Y eso que?**

**Kurosaki-kun**

**Prefiero morir junto a ti, a ser solo yo quien se salve, además te dije que te protegería con mi vida y esa es una promesa que pienso cumplir.**

**Por que para mi, tu Inoue…eres alguien muy importante en mi vida.**

Al escuchar tales palabras, el corazón de Inoue late de felicidad y sus ojos muestran nuevamente lágrimas, pero esta vez lagrimas de amor por su valiente héroe.

Lo que regresa el deseo por la vida y la llena de un valor insospechado que la lleva a decir lo siguiente:

**Kurosaki-kun, al fin me de decidido ahora puedo confesarte aquello que no pude decirte por tanto tiempo, Kurosaki…no Ichigo yo te A…M…**

Pero justo en ese momento la roca termina por ceder y ambos jóvenes caen y cuando todo parecía perdido, se escucha una voz muy peculiar diciendo:

**VE… ZABIMARU**

Y de la nada aparece la zanpaktou de Abarai Renji para salvarlos a los 2 de caer en la lava.

Al ver Ichigo no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

**Esto es…Renji**

Ichigo alza la vista solo para ver a su compañero al mismo tiempo que alguien más hacia acto de presencia.

**¿Están bien los 2, Ichigo, Inoue?**

**Rukia.**

**En efecto.**

Ya en terreno seguro Ichigo y Orihime se reúnen con los demás.

**Gracias por venir en nuestra ayuda, Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun.**

(Rukia)

**No tienes nada que agradecer Inoue.**

En eso otros 3 personajes hacen su arribo a escena.

**Y no fueron los únicos en venir hasta aquí.**

(Ichigo reconociendo a la persona)

**Toshiro**

(Otras voces se escuchan)

**Eres muy egoísta Ichigo al venir hasta un sitio tan peligroso y quedarte con toda la diversión para ti sólo.**

**Lo mismo digo, aunque no es un sitio muy agradable que digamos.**

(Ichigo reconociendo también a esas personas)

**Ikkaku, Yumichika.**

(Ichigo)

**Pero, ¿como se enteraron ustedes de esto?**

(Toshiro)

**Creo que eso debería respondértelo ella.**

(Unohana)

**Isane.**

(Toshiro)

**La teniente Isane no comento que la vio actuando un poco raro estos ultimos dias y cuando usted se ausento del Gotei 13, ella inmediatamente nos informo.**

(Rukia)

**Y después de eso fuimos a ver la tienda de Uruhara y él nos puso al tanto de toda la situación.**

(Ichigo)

**Ya veo, entonces ¿eso quiere decir que Chad e Ishida?**

(Ishida)

**También estamos aquí, Kurosaki.**

(Sado)

**¿Se encuentran bien Ichigo, Inoue?**

(Orihime)

**Si estamos bien Sado-kun, gracias a todos ustedes.**

(Unohana)

**¿Isane por que hiciste todo esto?**

(Isane)

**Lo siento mucho capitana, se que usted deseaba hacer esto sola, pero la idea de que algo muy malo pudiera pasarle, era algo que sencillamente pude soportarlo y por eso yo…yo… **(Isane comienza a llorar)

En ese momento Unohana pone su mano sobre el hombro de Isane y la reconforta de su tristeza, al mismo tiempo que su rostro esboza una tierna sonrisa.

**No discúlpame tú a mi Isane, te hice sentir mal por cumpla de mi obstinación y mi orgullo, espero que puedas perdonarme.**

La teniente no contiene los deseos de abrazar a su capitana quien responde al gesto con amabilidad, lo que provoca cierta reacción de sorpresa entre todos los presentes, en especial de Orihime quien no puede evitar cierta envidia ante esta escena tan tierna.

Pero en ese momento Ichigo pone también su mano sobre el hombre de Orihime, mientras le dice estas palabras de aliento.

**Descuida, tendrás tiempo para hablar con ella después, entonces podrás aclarar todas las dudas que tengas.**

**Kurosaki-kun…si tienes razón…gracias.**

(Ichigo)

**Pues bien ya podemos irnos de este horrible lugar, nuestra misión aquí ha terminado…Eh…**

De pronto otro gran temblor comenzó a sentirse en el lugar al mismo tiempo que un enorme grito desgarrador se dejo escuchar por todos.

**¿Qué demonios fue eso?**

**Ichigo, mira esto, algo pasa en el fondo del cráter.**

**¿Qué sucede Rukia?**

**¿Pero que?**

(Ishida)

**¿Y eso que rayos es?**

Al asomarse todos los presentes en ese lugar, pudieron divisar que por el cráter del volcán comenzaba ascender una especie de criatura uniforme, compuesta de magma y roca volcánica.

(Unohana perpleja)

**No puede ser posible.**

(Ichigo)

**¿Qué sucede Unohana-san, usted lo sabe?**

(Unohana nerviosa)

**Eso es…Enma-Ho, el gran rey demonio Enma-Ho finalmente ha resucitado.**

Continuara…

_Avance del próximo capitulo_

_**Enma Ho ha vuelto a la vid, convirtiéndose con ella en un peligrosa amenaza para la Sociedad de las Almas y el Mundo Humano, Ichigo y compañía lo combaten con gran coraje, al mismo tiempo que Orihime hace un ultimo intento por trata de rescatar el alma de su verdadero padre, el shigami una vez llamado Ozai Tenshi**_

_**En el próximo y último capitulo de Bleach: Rescate en el Infierno**_

**Capitulo 15: LAZOS INQUEBRANTABLES.**


	15. LAZOS INQUEBRANTABLES

**Capitulo 15: Lazos Inquebrantables.**

La pesadilla se ha hecho realidad, Enma-Ho finalmente ha revivido y comienza su ascenso hacia la superficie, mientras Ichigo y compañía lo observan asombrados.

(Ichigo)

**Unohana-san, ¿qué significa esto? se supone que ese demonio no debía despertar después de que detuvimos la ceremonia de sacrificio.**

(Unohana)

**Al parecer, Ozai debió interpretar equivocadamente la profecía, en realidad sólo se necesitaba de un alma para lograr que el demonio despertara.**

(Ishida)

**Entonces ¿qué es lo que vamos hacer?**

(Ikkaku)

**Eso es obvio, combatir con él.**

(Toshiro)

**No…incluso su luchamos todos juntos contra el, no podríamos ganarle, no olviden que en este mundo, es el un dios y por tal sus poderes son enormes.**

(Sado)

**En ese caso lo mejor seria huir de aquí lo más pronto posible.**

(Toshiro)

**Si, esa seria la opción mas pertinente, pero…si lo hacemos ese demonio será libre para gobernar el infierno como desee y quien sabe que planes siniestros tenga en mente, lo cual pondría en serio peligro a la sociedad de la almas, e incluso al propio mundo humano.**

(Orihime)

**Eso no puede ser.**

(Ichigo)

**Rayos, entonces ¿que es lo que haremos Toshiro?**

(Toshiro)

**Nuestra única opción es evitar que salga de aquí, debemos tratar de sellarlo nuevamente en las profundidades del mundo infernal.**

(Ichigo animado)

**Muy bien, entonces esto será más fácil de lo que pensé.**

Tras decir eso Ichigo se lanza de inmediato en contra de Enma-Ho, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

(Rukia)

**Ichigo.**

(Orihime)

**Kurosaki-kun**

Al mismo tiempo Ichigo carga su espada para liberar un Getsuga Tenso a la máxima potencia.

**GETSUGA TENSHOOO…..**

El ataque de Ichigo le da de lleno a Enma-Ho en el rostro, liberando una gran cortina de humo y polvo que le impide ver lo sucede.

(Ichigo, sonriendo confiadamente)

**Creo que lo conseguí.**

Pero de entre al neblina de polvo, la mano gigantesca del demonio toma a un Ichigo desprevenido sujetándolo con ella.

(Ichigo)

**¿Pero que?**

(Orihime preocupada)

**Kurosaki-kun**

(Ichigo, forcejeando por liberarse)

**Suéltame maldito, no me escuchaste suéltame.**

El demonio comienza a estrujar levemente el cuerpo de Ichigo con su mano, haciendo que el hombre lo resienta y comience a gritar de dolor.

(Ichigo)

**AUGHHHHHHH.**

(Sado preocupado)

**Ichigo**

(Ishida)

**Sado-kun, Abarai-kun, nosotros también vamos, tal vez podamos hacer que ese monstruo suelte a Kurosaki.**

(Renji)

**Bien que esperamos.**

(Toshiro con voz de mando)

**Deténganse de inmediato.**

(Renji)

**Pero capitán ¿por qué nos detiene?**

(Toshiro)

**Acaso no se dan cuenta que si ustedes van pondrían a un más en riesgo la vida de Kurosaki y la de ustedes partida de tontos.**

(Sado)

**¿A qué te refieres con eso Hitsugaya-kun?**

(Toshiro)

**A que si realizan cualquier acción imprudentemente podrían lastimar a Kurosaki por error.**

(Ishida)

**Maldición es verdad.**

(Renji)

**Rayos.**

(Rukia)

**Pero entonces ¿qué podemos hacer para salvar a Ichigo, Capitán Hitsugaya?**

(Toshiro)

**Lo único que se me ocurre por el momento es inmovilizar a esa criatura el suficiente tiempo para que uno de nosotros auxilie a Kurosaki.**

**Kuchiki-san, ¿tu zampaktou puede utilizar técnicas de congelación no es así?**

(Rukia)

**Así es capitán.**

(Toshiro)

**Muy bien, entonces sincronizaremos nuestros ataques para congelar sus piernas del enemigo, así lo detendremos, mientras que tu Abarai, te encargaras de rescatar a Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿lo han entendido?**

(Renji y Rukia hablando al unísono)

**Si capitán.**

(Toshiro)

**Mientras tanto los demás traten de distraer a Enma-Ho, el tiempo suficiente para que nosotros podamos implementar el plan.**

(Ikkaku)

**Bien, al fin algo de acción.**

(Yumichika)

**Sino hay más remedio.**

Pero de pronto se escucha en estruendosa carcajada, al mismo tiempo que techo del salón comenzaba a desquebrajarse.

(Toshiro pensativo)

**Esto es…**

(Yumichika)

**Uhm, me imagine que esto pasaría, si él venia también.**

(Ikkaku emocionado)

**Si por fin llego…el capitán.**

Si era ni más ni menos que el mismo Zaraki Kenpachi, quien se había abierto paso usando su increíble fuerza bruta eliminando a tanto enemigo se le apareciese, hasta llegar donde estaban Ichigo y los demás y ahora estaba a punto de enfrentarse con el mismo Enma-Ho.

(Zaraki)

**Ja, ja, ja hasta que al fin encuentro a un rival fuerte, ya me había comenzado aburrirme de tener que pelear con esto debiluchos.**

Zaraki se lanza con todo de lleno contra Enma-Ho, quien la verlo venir hacia él, emite un poderoso grito que no hace mella alguna en el shinigami**.**

(Zaraki)

**Vamos muéstrame lo fuerte que eres miserable criatura.**

Zaraki ataca al monstruo con un simple golpe de su espada cargado con todo el poder su reatsu, el impacto es tan brutal que incluso hace retroceder al propio Enma-Ho, haciendo que este emite un desgarrador grito de dolor, pero inmediatamente este contraataca usando su cola, la cual mueve como si fuera un látigo, golpeando a Zaraki y haciendo que este se estrelle contra uno de los muros del castillo.

Al ver estos su subalternos Ikkaku y Yumichika rápidamente Exclamaron

(Yumichika)

**Oh no.**

(Ikkaku)

**Capitán.**

Y sin pensarlo 2 veces, ambos hombres se lanzaron a auxiliar a su capitán olvidándose con ello del plan para salvar a Ichigo.

(Ikkaku)

**Maldito, ahora veraz.**

Ikkaku intenta golpear al monstruo por uno de los costados, pero este es mucho más rápido y le asesta un fuerte manotazo que lo che impactar contra el suelo de forma por demás estrepitosa.

Mientras que Yumichika prepara su técnica, pero de la misma forma que su capitán, este también es golpeado por la cola del monstruos, haciendo con se estrelle contra otro de los muros.

Ambos shinigamis se encuentran inconcientes después de tan tremendo ataque, mientras que Zaraki desde el lugar donde impacto los mira con recelo.

(Zaraki)

**Je…son uno idiot…**

Pero su palabrear es abruptamente interrumpido por el puño de Enma-Ho, quien al notar que el shinigami aun continua consiente, no tiene el menor reparo es seguir atacándolo varias veces, aprovechándose de la inmovilidad de Zaraki para seguir combatiendo.

Uno y otra vez Zaraki es golpeado por el demonio hasta que después de varios impactos finalmente el capitán de la 11 división permanece en completo silencio mientras su cuerpo yace incrustado en el muro muy gravemente herido, pero eso si mostrando su sádica sonrisa al sentirse satisfecho de combatir contra un adversario poderoso.

Al ver como sus compañeros shinigamis fueron derrotados, Toshiro exclama.

**Escuchen, ejecutaremos mi plan ahora, es al única alternativa que tenemos para ayudar a Kurosaki Ichigo.**

(Ishida)

**Bien.**

(Sado)

**Ok**

(Renji y Rukia al unísono)

**Entendido capitan.**

(Toshiro)

**Vamos Kuchiki..**

(Rukia)

**Sode no Shiraiyuki…Some no mai Tsukishiro.**

(Toshiro)

**Bankai…Daiguren Hyorinmaru…Sennen Hyoro**

Rukia y Toshiro centra sus ataque de hielo sobre la piernas del demonio, logrando axial congelarlas, para después quedar paralizado durante un breve momento, en eso Ishida da un gran salto sobre la cabeza de Enma-Ho, para después propinarle una lluvia de flechas, todas ellas lanzados con cuidadosa exactitud para evitar herir a Ichigo y generar además una cortina de humo, que Renji y Sado aprovecharían para rescatar a Ichigo.

Sado golpea fuertemente con su ataque del Directo, la mano del demonio que sostiene a Ichigo, mientras que Renji haciendo uso del Shumpo, se abalanza velozmente para tomar a Ichigo y llevarlo hasta donde están Unohana, Isane y Orihime, quienes corren para atenderlo.

La táctica da resultado justo a tiempo, pero Enma-Ho se libera y con un grito estremecedor general una poderosa onda de choque que manda a volar a Toshiro y todos los demás muy lejos.

Sólo el grupo de Isane, Unohana, Ichigo y Orihime permanece en su sitio debido a que ella uso nuevamente el poder de su Koten Zanshun a tiempo para protegerse del ataque de Enma-Ho.

Por lo que el monstruo al darse cuenta de ello, marcha directamente contra ellas, mientras que Ichigo aun permanece inconsciente.

Ante tan inminente peligro Orihime comenta lo siguiente:

**¿Cómo esta Kurosaki-kun?**

(Isane)

**Su condición es grave Inoue-san, recibió muchas heridas internas y aun con el poderoso kido curativo de la capitana Unohana, tardara algunos minutos en poder recuperar el sentido.**

(Orihime)

**Eso no puede ser…**

(Unohana)

**Isane continúa con el tratamiento de Kurosaki-san.**

(Isane)

**Pero ¿qué es lo piensa hacer usted capitana?**

(Unohana)

**Tratare de ganarles algo de tiempo para que puedan escapar de aquí.**

(Isane)

**Capitana.**

(Pensamiento de Orihime)

**Mama.**

(Unohana)

**Te he dado una orden Isane, llévala acabo…por favor.**

(Isane llorando)

**Esta bien capitana haré lo que usted mande, Inoue-san ayúdame a llevar a Kurosaki-kun.**

Pero Orihime parece no escuchar las palabras de Isane, ya que su atención esta fija en como Unohana camina lentamente hacia Enma-Ho, mientras esta continua su avance.

(Unohana)

**Nunca imagine que usaría esto después de mucho tiempo, aunque no me agrada mucho la idea, pero no tengo opción, perdónenme Orihime e Isane por tener que mostrarles algo tan horrible como esto.**

Tras decir eso Unohana de dispone a desenvainar su espada mientras dice en voz muy baja las siguientes palabras..

(Unohana)

**BAN…KA…**

Pero en ese momento la cola del demonio emerge de suelo y con ella golpea a Unohana tomándola completamente desprevenida.

El golpe están brutal que la zanpaktou de la shinigami es mandada a volar lejos de ahí, mientras que la mujer es herida de ambos brazos, imposibilitándola así de poder utilizar su kido para atacar o defenderse.

(Isane preocupada)

**Capitana.**

Enma-Ho se dispone a atacar a Unohana con una gran bola de energía demoníaca que se dispone a lanzar desde su boca, cuando Orihime hace acto de presencia en frente a ambos.

(Orihime)

**Ya basta…no lo soporto más…por que…**

Ella comienza a llorar profusamente.

**Por que tienen que lastimarse de esa manera…así no es como deben comportarse unos verdaderos padres.**

(Unohana asombrada)

**Orihime.**

(Orihime)

**Mi hermano siempre me decía que una familia se cuida a si misma, por el inmenso amor que se profesan entre ellos, un padre siempre debe cuidar de sus hijos y lo hijos deben amar sus padres sin importar los errores que estos cometan.**

(Orihime)

**Es por eso que yo…los perdono ambos…me has escuchado, no tengo rencor alguno con ninguno de ustedes...Mama (voltea la vista hacia Unohana) y tampoco hacia ti… Papa (ve directamente a Enma Ho, quien ahora esta inmóvil).**

(Orihime)

**Así que por favor dejen de pelear y regresemos para hacer la familia feliz que una vez fuimos, estoy seguro que ustedes no han olvidado esos recuerdos en sus corazones.**

Tras decir esas palabras, a la mente de Unohana vino una incesante lluvia de imágenes de los recuerdos que vivió en compañía de Ozai y de Orihime cuando esta era pequeña.

Como la primera vez que tuvo a su hija en brazos después de nacer, cuando la alimentaba de su pecho y se bañaban juntas o cuando tanto Ozai como ella hacia gestos graciosos para divertirla y hacerla reír.

Ante tales recuerdos Unohana no pudo evitar el llanto.

(Orihime)

**Padre, se que dentro de ese horrible monstruo aun se encuentra el hombre que una vez fuiste, lucha contra la maldad y no te dejes dominar por ella, vuelve por favor con mama y conmigo.**

Enma-Ho reacciona de forma por demás agresiva, lanzado gritos de furia, mientas retrocede varios pasos debido a que las palabras de Orihime hicieron eco en lo más profundo de ser del demonio.

Ante tal confusión tanto Orihime como Unoahana quedan muy sorprendidas y es aun más su sorpresa cuando desde dentro del monstruo se escucha la siguiente voz que las llama.

**PERDONENME…**

Unohana reacciona al reconocer dicha voz.

**Esa es la voz de Ozai.**

A lo que Orihime contesta.

**Mi padre.**

En ese instante de la frente del demonio emerge el rostro de Ozai, logrando así el control de Enma-Ho.

(Ozai)

**La verdad es que no se como pedirle perdón a las 2 por lo mucho que las hice sufrir, por mucho tiempo estuve cegado por me sed de poder y mi odio, hasta que mi corazón fue consumido por ellos, por ahora el amable corazón de mi hija la logrado despertar esos sentimientos que sólo un humano puede sentir, es por eso que mi deseo es solucionar todo el mal que he causado y eso solo se lograra destruyendo por completo a este monstruo.**

(Unohana)

**Pero Ozai si Enma-Ho es destruido tu alma también desaparecerá para siempre.**

(Ozai)

**Es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar si con eso logro salvar a las 2…mis grandes amores.**

(Unohana)

**Ozai**

(Orihime)

**Papa.**

(Ozai)

**Vamos no pierdan mas el tiempo, no se por cuanto tiempo lograre detener la gran voluntad de Enma-Ho, deben acabar con ambos ahora.**

En ese un fuerte reatsu se enciende haciendo que este levante un cortina de viento huracanado en todo el lugar que el rápidamente percibido por todos los ahí presentes.

Ozai al ver de quien provenía tal poder sólo exclama una leve sonrisa mientras dice:

**Al parecer todo depende de ti…te lo encargo…KUROSAKI ICHIGO.**

(Ichigo)

**Si, lo se.**

(Isane sorprendía)

**Pero ¿cuando se recupero?**

(Orihime atónita)

**Kurosaki-kun.**

(Unohana asombrada)

**Kurosaki-san**

Ichigo se había puesto de pie y había sido él quien había hecho reaccionar su reatsu con tal potencia para así utilizar todo su poder, el cual comenzó a concentrarse en la hoja de su espada.

(Ichigo)

**Escuche todo lo que dijiste Ozai, sin duda retiro mucho de lo que dije de ti antes, en verdad eres un buen hombre y también un verdadero padre y es por eso que responderé a tu sacrificio utilizando toda la fuerza que aun resta en mi…AUGGGH.**

Ichigo se alista a lanzar su Getsuga Tensho al máximo poder, cuando de pronto.

(Ozai)

**Gracias Kurosaki Ichigo, yo no se como podre pagarte por todo lo que has hecho por mi hija…aughhs…apresúrate no podré soportar por mas tiempo…siento como el demonio toma de nuevo el control…Nooooooooooooo.**

(Orihime preocupada)

**Papa.**

Enma-Ho retoma de nuevo el control de su cuerpo y de nuevo se alista para atacar a todos con su ataque más poderoso.

**(Unohana)**

**Oh no es demasiado tarde estamos perdidos.**

**(Ichigo)**

**No aun nooooooooooooo.**

Ichigo salta para atacar a Enma-Ho desde arriba pero este cambia la dirección de su ataque directamente hacia el shinigami que se alista a lanzar también su Getsuga, convirtiéndose así en un duelo de velocidad para saber quien ataca primero, pero entonces ocurre algo inesperado.

**LANZA DE TRUENO.**

**(**Ichigo sorprendido)

**Ulquiorra…**

Si Ulquiorra había lanzado su ataque más poderoso, el cual dio de lleno en el cuerpo de Enma-Ho, hiriéndolo levemente, pero lo suficiente para hacer que el demonio pierda el balance evitando con ello que ataque, dejando así el camino libre a Ichigo para atacar.

(Ulquiorra)

**Ahora es tu oportunidad Kurosaki Ichigo.**

(Ichigo)

**Ulquiorra, gracias, ahora Enma-Ho recibe esto departe de mi y de todos mis amigos…GETSUGA TENSHO.**

El ataque de Ichigo es directo en la frente de Enma-Ho, justo en la cara de Ozai quien también grita de dolor al igual que la bestia, mientras la hoja de Zangetsu se hunde más y más en el cuerpo del demonio.

La presión del poder ejercido en el ataque y la resistencia del monstruo, hacen que las fuerzas de Ichigo comiencen a decaer poco a poco, mientras que todos sus amigos observan la escena, preocupados por su seguridad.

(Rukia)

**Ichigo**

(Renji)

**Vamos Ichigo**

(Ishida)

**Kurosaki**

(Sado)

**Ichigo**

(Ikkaku y Yumichika al unísono)

**No te rinda Ichigo, adelante**

(Toshiro)

**Kurosaki tu puedes,**

(Unohana)

**Kurosaki-san**

(Orihime)

**Kurosaki-kun**

**(Ichigo)**

**No voy a perder esta pelea me escuchaste…hey estupido otro yo…no querías salir a divertirte un poco…ahora es el mejor momento.**

(Ichigo Hollow sonriendo de satisfacción)

**Muy bien, hagámoslo, demostrémosle nuestra verdadera fuerza. **

(Ichigo)

**Ahuggg…**

La potencia de Getsuga Tensho se incrementa increíblemente haciendo que el demonio emita un grito desgarrador producto de dolor ocasionado por el ataque.

Pocos segundos después el rostro de Ozai se quiebra por completo, pero antes de desaparecer del todo, de sus ojos brotan lágrimas de sangre, mostrando con ello su profundo arrepentimiento por todo lo sucedido.

(Ozai sonriendo)

**Unohana…Orihime…perdónenme.**

Tras decir esto la cara de Ozai desaparece por completo mientras que el cuerpo de Enma-Ho explota en medio de un gran as de luz que lo cubre todo.

Ichigo y los demás se ven envuelto en dicha luz, la cual desaparece en un santiamén revelando con ello que tanto Ozai como Enma.-Ho han desaparecido por completo.

Orihime al ver que su querido Ichigo esta a salvo sonríe de felicidad,. Pero sus sentimientos cambian drásticamente al sentirse melancólica por lo que comienza a llorar al dejar de sentir el reatsu de su padre, pero es rápidamente consolada por Unohana quien la abraza y uniéndose así en una hermosa muestra de amor maternal.

Ichigo las observa a cierta distancia esbozando una sonrisa de felicidad al saber que todo ha terminado.

Mientras el resto de sus amigos llegan hasta donde están ellos para reunirse observando como la batalla en el Infierno ha finalizado.

Ulquiorra ve todo esto desde el aire, mientras se aleja volando del lugar no sin también mostrar algo de satisfacción a mostrar también una pequeña sonrisa.

Entre tanto todos se alistan para emprender el viaje de regreso a casa, en el cual después de algún tiempo en la Sociedad de las Almas, dentro de las barracas medicas del 4to. Escuadrón

**¿Como estas tus heridas Kurosaki-san?**

**Ah, estoy como nuevo, no cabe duda sus técnicas de curación siguen siendo las mejores Unoahana-san.**

**Me da mucho gusto escucharlo…Kurosaki-san en verdad no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mi hija y por mi hasta ahora, estoy en deuda contigo.**

**Oh vamos Unohana-san no tiene que darme las gracias por nada, fue un placer para a mi ayudarles.**

**Kurosaki-san, podrías ayudarme en algo más, por favor.**

**Eh…**

Ese mismo día, Sado e Ishida regresaron juntos al mundo humano por la puerta de Seikamon que la SS abrió para ellos, mientras que Ichigo y Orihime, lo harían por otro camino.

Departamento de Orihime

La puerta celeste se abre en dicho lugar y de ella salen tanto Orihime, como Unohana e Ichigo.

(Orihime)

**No sabe lo bien me siento a regresar, extrañaba mucho mi casa.**

(Unohana nostálgica)

**Así es hija, esta es la casa en las que has vivido por mucho tiempo y en las que has pasado llos mas momentos mas importantes de tu vida, muchos de estos llenos de soledad y tristeza por mi culpa.**

(Orihime)

**Mama.**

(Ichigo pensativo)

**Unohana-san.**

(Unohana)

**La verdad que con todo lo acontecido no tengo el más mínimo derecho de llamarte hija y que tú me consideres como tu madre, ya que nunca he estado ahí para ti cuando más me has necesitado.**

(Unohana)

**Por eso creo que es mejor que yo…**

En ese momento y antes de que Unohana pudiera decir palabra alguna, Orihime corrió abrazarla cándidamente y con lagrimas en sus ojos le dijo felizmente.

**No tu culpes de ello, mi vida ha sido maravillosa hasta ahora y no me arrepiento nada de lo que ha sucedido, es cierto, hubo momento muy duros para mi, pero pude salir adelante por que me di cuenta que no estoy sola, siempre he tenido a gente importante que se preocupa por mi, mi hermano, Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Kuchiki-san, todos ellos me han apoyado y su amistad vale mucho para mi, por eso madre…si por tu eres mi madre, es que no tengo nada por que perdonarte, gracias a ti y a papa, es que puede venir a este mundo y conocer a estas maravillosas personas en mi vida.**

(Unohana llorando también de felicidad)

**Orihime, hija mía…gracias….gracias por haber nacido…gracias por ser la mujer que siempre desee que serias, créenme que este momento yo nunca lo olvidare, me has dado la felicidad más grande que alguien como yo puede recibir.**

(Orihime)

**Y yo tampoco lo olvidare madre, siempre estaremos juntos a partir de ahora, te lo prometo.**

(Unohana)

**Si mi amor, juntas por siempre, aunque es mejor para ti… olvidar todo lo que ha ocurrido.**

(Orihime)

**Pero que quieres decir…con es...o**

Unohana aplica en ese instante un kido muy especial para borrar los recuerdos de los últimos días de la mente de Orihime, haciendo que esta se desmaye

(Unohana sujetando a Orihime para evitar su caída)

**Kurosaki-san**

Ichigo entiende a la perfección lo que Unohana le da entender y toma en sus brazos a Orihime para así poder recostarla sobre su cama.

Ya con Orihime inmersa en un profundo y placido sueño, Ichigo le pregunta a Unohana lo siguiente.

**¿Segura que esto fue lo mejor Unohana-san?, ahora ella no podrá recordar nada de lo sucedido.**

**Es mejor así Kurosaki-san, mi hija ha tenido muchos recuerdos tristes y dolorosos a lo largo de su vida y no seré yo quien contribuya con eso, haciéndola tener que recordar una experiencia tan terrible.**

**Pero al hacer esto, ella no sabrá nunca que usted es su madre, ¿en serio podrá vivir con eso por el resto de su vida Unohana-san?**

Ese es mi castigo por haber sido débil en aquella ocasión y no poder proteger a mi hija, mi tiempo a su lado ha terminado, ya que ella ha hecho su vida aquí y yo no soy nadie para apartarla del lado quienes ella considera su verdadera familia.

(Ichigo)

**¿Su verdadera familia?**

(Unohana)

**Si Kurosaki-san, personas maravillosas como tú, que siempre están a su lado y que hacen que ella se siente muy feliz, por tanto se que esta en muy buenas manos, no obstante ella siempre me tendrá cerca y estaré dispuesta hacer lo que fuera por ella en cualquier momento.**

(Ichigo)

**Pero aun sigo pensando que lo que hace es un error.**

(Unohana)

**Kurosaki-san no cabe duda que eres un hombre de digno de confianza por tu noble corazón y buenos sentimientos, ahora entiendo por que le gustas mucho a mi hija.**

(Ichigo sorprendido y sonrojado a la vez)

**¿Qué yo le gusto a Inoue?**

Unohana en ese momento aprovechándose del desconcierto de Ichigo por tan intrigante revelación, aplica sobre él la misma técnica de borrar los recuerdos recientes aunque con un efecto menor al utilizado en su hija, que este hizo que el joven quedara como enajenado por breves momentos.

Durante ese corto lapso Unohana se acerco a Ichigo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, en señal de agradecimiento y mientras aun el shinigami se encontraba en estado su inconciencia, ella se acerco a su oído y le susurro el siguiente mensaje.

**Orare para que algún día el amor de mi hija siente por ti sea correspondido, hasta entonces cuida de mi hija Kurosaki-san.**

Después de eso Ichigo despierta de su trance y actuando como sin nada de lo anterior hubiese ocurrido, mientras se pregunta así mismo.

Eh, pero ¿que sucedió?, ¿en donde estoy? ¿este es el departamento de Inoue? oh Unohana.-san, pero ¿que hace usted en este lugar?

(Unohana)

**Me pediste de favor que viniera a ver a tu amiga Orihime Inoue, ya que ella no se había sentido muy bien en estos últimos días, lo recuerdas.**

(Ichigo)

**Ahora que lo dice, parece que no tengo memoria de lo que estaba haciendo hasta hace poco, pero si usted lo dice entonces debe ser cierto y bien dígame ¿cómo se encuentra Inoue?**

(Unohana)

**Descuida ella esta muy bien, sólo necesita un poco de descanso.**

(Ichigo)

**Entiendo.**

(Unohana)

**Bueno será mejor que nos marchemos para que ella pueda dormir placidamente.**

(Ichigo)

**Bien.**

Ichigo y Unohana abandonan el departamento de Orihime mientras ella duerme tranquilamente, haciendo parecer que todo lo vivido por ella en el Infierno se tratase tan sólo de un mal sueño.

(Comienza a escucharse el ending)

Kizu hitotsu nai kokoro ga doko ni aru no darou ka  
Kubi moto wo toori sugiru kaze ni tazunerareta

Mattou na kotae nante mochiawasete wa inai  
Hitori hitotsu no inochi ikiiki to ikiru dake

Sukoshi dake aosugita haru ni uchi no mesarete  
Onaji natsu no hikari wo tomo ni kakiwakete kita  
Kimi no eranda michi ni maemuki sa yo habikore  
Mata itsuka tomoshi aemasu you ni

La familia Kurosaki desayunando en una mañana habitual en su hogar, con Ichigo y Isshin peleando por la comida, mientras que Yuzu trata de separarlos y Karin observando toda la escena de forma indiferente mientras saborean sus alimentos, con el póster de su madre Masaki al fondo, sonriendo felizmente.

Kumorazu ni ikite hoshii  
Dakara ame wo kirawanai de  
Uso wa tsukazu ni ite hoshii  
Sabishiku naru dake dakara

Kimi no karada wa sono uchigawa ni  
Ai wo hisomasete hakobu tame ni aru n da  
Zutto zutto  
Umareta hi kara zutto

Orihime en su departamento orando como siempre lo hace en la mañana ante el altar de su hermano con su retrato colocado sobre este, mientras se dispone a salir para la escuela.

Boku mo kimi mo kare mo dare mo minna  
Kotoba ni dekizu samayotteru n da  
Itsuka itsuka  
Todokerareru you ni tte

Hito no wa ni hairisobire dou suru koto mo dekizu  
Kodoku to iu to tende kisetsu wo kigaeru dake  
Gyakkuu ni dakare nagara ikitaeteku negai wa  
Sorezore ga motsu omoi no naka ni dake sumitsuku

Sado e Ishida caminando tranquilamente rumbo a la escuela sin que ninguno de los 2 diga ni una sola palabra.

Nesobetta shibafu no ue  
Sukoshi dake naita ato ni  
Doonatsu no ana kara nozoku  
Sora ga amari ni aokute  
Kondo wa omoikirinaita

Taimumashin nanka nakutatte ii n da  
Ima wo daiji ni dekitara ii n da  
Kedo kedo

Ulquiorra sobre los restos del castillo de Ozai, levantando una pequeña roca con el emblema de Enma-Ho, al mismo tiempo que varios demonios se arremolina alrededor suyo inclinándose ante él, en señal de veneración y respeto.

Koukai wo tebanasezu  
Itsuka yori sou tame ni hitori ni natta  
Hitotsu ni naru tame kakera ni natta  
Sou sa sou da yo  
Isshou no uchi ni maniau you ni tte

Kimi ga kureta ano omoi ni  
Kirei na namae nado nakute mo  
Kimi ga kureta ano omoi wa

Toshiro sellando papeles sin cesar mientras Matsumoto duerme la siesta, ante la mirada despectiva de su joven capitán.

Kioku no sora wo maitsudzukeru  
Kumorazu ni ikite hoshii  
Dakara ame wo kirawanai de to  
Uso wa tsukazu ni ite hoshii  
Sabishiku naru dake dakara to

Ikkaku quejándose mientras Isane lo cura de sus heridas al mismo tiempo Yumichika y Hanatarou lo observan riendo a carcajadas.

Boku no naka de maigo ni natta kodoku wo  
Kimi wa sagashidashite dakishimete kureta  
Mou ne, naite ii n da yo tte  
Koraekireru you ni natte shimatte  
Kanashii no ni nakenakatta

Rukia y Renji paseando por las calles de la Seritei, al mismo tiempo que Zaraki pasa corriendo junto a ellos con Yachiru montada en sus espaldas buscando alguien con quien pelear.

Boku zutto boku zutto  
Nakitakatta n da naa  
Kokoro ni nani mo kabusenai de  
Omoikiri waraitakatta n da

Unohana sentada plácidamente y tomando un taza de te caliente mientras observa un hermosa árbol de durazno en flor y una de estas cae en su bebida, ante lo cual, la shinigami no hace otra cosa más que sonreír ante tal curioso suceso.

Termina el ending y la escena se retoma en la tienda de Urahara, donde se ve a este trabajando en su habitación cuando de pronto una luz aparece y desaparece en el acto, mientras el sigue concentrado en su labor, al tiempo que se dirige a la persona que acaba de llegar al lugar, diciéndole lo siguiente;

**Parece ser que todo marcho bien después de todo…Yachiru.**

**Por favor llámame Unohana.**

**Ah es cierto perdona, pero dime ¿estas conforme con la decisión que has tomado?**

**Si y esta vez no tengo el más mínimo remordimiento.**

**Fue muy conveniente para ti, que todos los miembros del Gotei 13 que participaron en la misión de rescate hicieran un pacto de silencio y tal como me lo pediste anteriormente, he borrado también los recuerdos de las ultimas horas en Sado-san e Ishida-san, por lo que puedo decirte que tu secreto esta seguro.**

**Disculpa por todas las molestias que te he causado hasta ahora.**

**Ah, no tienes por que decirlo, ha sido para mi un placer ayudarte y tú también me has ayudado mucho en parte.**

**¿Qué quieres decir con eso Urahara-san?**

(Urahara sobresaltado)

**Eh, no nada especial despreocúpate.**

(Pensamiento de Urahara)

**Con la información recopilada del caso de Inoue-san, queda mas que comprobada que un alma puede reencarnar en un cuerpo nuevo, una vez que esta ha sido expuesta al reishi del Dangai, sin duda estos datos traerá grandes benéficos a mi investigación.**

(Unohana)

**Me bueno ya debo regresar a la Sociedad de las Almas, nuevamente gracias por todo Urahara-san**

(Urahara se despide de ella sin mirarla siguiera)

**Que tengas un buen viaje.**

La escena termina con un Urahara sonriente mientras que uno de los callejones de la ciudad otra escena estaba desarrollándose entre un par de jóvenes.

**Bueno días Kurosaki-kun.**

**Oh, buenos días Inoue, ya te encuentras bien.**

**Así estoy como nueva, lista para entrar en acción en cualquier momento por si algún malvado hollow aparece en nuestro mundo.**

**Me alegra mucho escucharlo, pero no te sobre esfuerces quieres, no me gustaría que salieras herida por algo como eso.**

**(Orihime sonrojada)**

**Kurosaki-kun…**

**No olvides que para eso estamos los amigos y siempre estaré listo ayudarte cuando me necesites.**

**Orihime**

**Si lo se y gracias .**

De pronto una idea viene a la mente de Ichigo.

**Inoue, ¿tienes algo que hacer después de clases?**

**Eh no, ¿por que lo preguntas?**

**Pensaba que si te gustaría ir algún lugar especial después de la escuela.**

(Orihime suspicaz)

**Eh a caso me estas pidiendo que salga contigo en una cita.**

(Ichigo sonrojado)

**Eto, bueno algo por el estilo.**

**Oh, estaré encantada de ir contigo.**

**Eh si, bueno por que no invitamos también a Chad, Tatsuki y los demás para que nos acompañen.**

**Eh, entonces eso no seria una cita.**

(Ichigo nervioso)

**Ah, no ¿que mal no crees? Ja ja ja ja.**

**Oh, Kurosaki no baka.**

Orihime se siente algo molesta pero ese sentimiento desaparece rápidamente, tras mostrarse contenta por la forma de ser de Ichigo, mientras camina junto al él con rumbo a la escuela.

**FIN**


End file.
